Enquete en haut lieu
by kage ookami51
Summary: tout le monde à une manie,une peur, un secret bien gardé. A nous de les decouvrir.fic pas serieuse du tout.chap 68 en ligne
1. Kuchiki Byakuya

Sur conseil d'amethsyte, je me lance dans une fic sur les p'tits secrets des uns et des autres. premier cobaye Byakuya

disclaimer :ils sont pas à moi.

* * *

Depuis quelques jours, Kuchiki Byakuya, le capitaine de la 6° division, portait son kenseikan différemment de d'habitude.

Renji et Rukia avaient eu beau le questionner sans relâche, il n'avait lâché aucune information pouvant satisfaire leur curiosité. Et jamais il ne dirait quoi que ce soit, tant le secret que cachait ce changement lui donnerait l'air ridicule.

Une fois de retour dans sa chambre, il congédia le serviteur qui l'y attendait, et vérifia avec précaution que personne n'était dans les parages.

Quand il sut qu'il était enfin seul, il enleva son ornement, laissant s'échapper les mèches qui en étaient prisonnières. En se regardant dans le miroir, le pauvre capitaine vit que malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait pour y remédier, certaines de ses mèches demeuraient sur une partie de leur longueur d'un vert bien flashy.

Byakuya soupira, avant de remettre son kenseikan et se répéta une énième fois la promesse qu'il s'était faite quelques jours auparavant. Jamais plus il n'ira chez un coiffeur du monde des humains lors d'une mission, même si sa sœur, et surtout si sa sœur d'ailleurs, le lui conseille.

* * *

n'hesitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. 


	2. Kira Izuru

Parfois, on sent que l'on est observé, analysé, que le plus petit de nos secrets est connu, que ce que l'on a à cacher est déjà su de celui de qui on veut le cacher.

Kira ressentait ça tous les jours face à son capitaine. Mais à cet instant, cette sensation était décuplée, sans doute car il avait justement quelque chose à cacher.

_-« Pourquoi est ce qu'il faut toujours que j'accepte tout ? Et surtout les choses non acceptables ? »_

-« Mon petit Izuru, que dirais-tu que l'on examine ensemble le contenu des revues que tu as dans tes tiroirs. En plus approfondi bien sur. »Questionna le capitaine Ichimaru, sa tête entre les mains et un sourire plus large encore que d'ordinaire et rien moins qu'innocent plaqué sur le visage

Ne pouvant s'empêcher d'acquiescer malgré le frisson assez déplaisant que provoquait cette demande, Kira maudit une dernière fois Renji et ses magazines.

_-« Plus jamais, mais alors plus jamais je n'accepterai quoi que ce soit d'Abarai-kun, et encore moins s'il est saoul. Et surtout pas de revues " d'homme " comme il dit! » _Eut-il à peine le temps de penser, pendant que son capitaine se rapprochait de lui avec une démarche féline.


	3. Hisagi Shuuhei

Avoir un capitaine non voyant, cela peut présenter quelques inconvénients, comme s'occuper d'une bonne partie de la paperasse ,ou encore devoir éviter d'utiliser des expressions du genre _''vous voyez capitaine''_ lors d'explications, mais Hisagi Shuuhei pouvait y voir au moins un avantage.

Il pouvait faire absolument ce qu'il voulait au niveau déco du bureau, son capitaine ne se plaindrait pas.

En effet, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, le petit tic du lieutenant de la 9° division était de, chaque semaine , changer un ou deux éléments du décor, ou même le décor entier.

La division avait ainsi vu passer plusieurs couleurs, du beige au bleu intense, des posters (ramenés de missions sur Terre par lui ou ses amis et subordonnés) des groupes à la mode dans le monde des humains, puis des œuvres 'd'arts' comme disent ceux-ci,…

Alors qu'il mettait au point sa décoration du moment, il entendit la voix de son capitaine lâcher d'un ton légèrement agacé :

-« Shuuhei, ce n'est pas parce que je suis aveugle que le mauvais goût ne m'insupporte pas. »


	4. Hitsugaya Tôshiro

-« Mouais, pas vraiment intéressante celle-ci. En plus, elle est floue. »

Depuis déjà une bonne dizaine de minutes, Hitsugaya Tôshiro, installé dans un coin isolé de sa division, cherchait dans ses archives LA perle rare.

Il finit par la dénicher. Celle-ci était absolument parfaite : bien cadrée, sans morceau de doigt sur l'objectif, bien nette, …

Depuis que Matsumoto avait décidé qu'un appareil photo lui conviendrait comme cadeau (_« et puis ça vous forcera un peu à sortir capitaine ! »_) , Hitsugaya utilisait l'objet dès qu'il le pouvait, au début pour faire plaisir à sa lieutenant mais de plus en plus par plaisir, surtout depuis qu'il avait trouvé quel sujet lui convenait le mieux.

Oui, cette photo était vraiment parfaite, tout comme le modèle.

A ce moment là, Matsumoto arriva un petit sourire en coin, ce qui n'annonçait généralement rien de bon.

-« Ah! Justement, j'ai un message pour vous. » Commença-elle, avant d'ajouter avec une légère lueur de malice dans le regard. « Momo souhaitait vous demander pourquoi on vous voyait souvent à la 5° division ces temps-ci. »

Pour le coup, c'était la tête du jeune capitaine qui aurait mérité d'être prise en photo.


	5. Ayasegawa Yumichika

Même quand on connaît les effets néfastes du stress sur la beauté et que l'on a sous la main, en la personne des hollows et même de ses camarades, d'excellents anti-stress, il est parfois difficile de voir venir stoïquement chaque nouvelle année, qui apportera avec elle un nouvel anniversaire, donc un vieillissement, donc des rides en perspective, et donc la ruine d'années de travail pour construire la beauté absolument parfaite que constituait, de son avis personnel, Yumichika.

C'est ainsi que le cinquième siège de la division avait commencé dès le début du dernier mois de l'année a passé ses nerfs sur ce qu'il avait sous la main, ou plutôt sur la main, ses ongles. Depuis, il mâchonnait le bout de ceux-ci, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte et ainsi, il parvenait à demeurer à peu près calme à l'approche de l'année qui arrivait.

Pourtant un matin, alors qu'il se lançait dans ce qu'il nomme le grand check-up mensuel, au cours duquel chaque nanomètre carré de son corps passait par tous les soins possibles et inimaginables, du baume hydratant aux huiles essentielles régénérantes, en passant par les masques purifiants, il découvrit l'horreur à l'état pur.

Ses ongles, ses magnifiques ongles d'ordinaire si bien manucurés, avec un arrondi spécialement étudié pour rendre le meilleur effet possible, étaient absolument dévastés par ses crises de stress prénouvel-antesque.

Il renonça donc à sortir jusqu'à ce que ses ongles aient suffisamment repoussé pour avoir à nouveau la forme parfaite voulue.

Mais le matin suivant, quelqu'un tambourina à sa porte.

-« Yumi, cadeau de Noël pour toi. » Lança Ikkaku en déposant quelque chose à la porte et en partant.

Le jeune narcissique entrouvrit à peine sa porte et prit le paquet. En l'ouvrant, il y trouva une boite de faux ongles, presque aussi beaux que les siens avant toute cette histoire. Il sauta quelque instant sur place, heureux de ne plus être défiguré et, en mettant en place les ongles, il lança par sa porte.

-« Promis l'année prochaine, je t'achèterai une perruque Ikkaku ! »

Les beuglements de son ami ne lui parvenaient même pas, il était parfait à nouveau et seul cela comptait.


	6. Komamura Sajin

Un pli à l'horizontal, puis un autre dans le même sens sur le feuillet opposé. Et surtout ne pas oublier de bien marquer le pli sur le papier afin d'obtenir un résultat relativement beau.

Il est très peu évident de manipuler, et surtout de plier sans abîmer quoi que ce soit, une mince feuille de papier quand, en lieu et place de doigts et de mains, vous possédiez seulement des pattes, outils assez malhabiles pour les exercices de précisions millimétriques.

Pourtant, durant les rares moments de loisir du brave capitaine de la 7° division, celui-ci avait entrepris de s'essayer à l'art subtil de l'origami.

Bien entendu, certains pliages restaient encore un véritable défi pour le shinigami loup, tant il lui était encore difficile de maîtriser un art pour lequel les doigts eux même éprouvent généralement des difficultés. .

Mais Komamura pouvait être fier de ce qu'il parvenait à faire. Après tout, combien d'humains ou de shinigami 'normaux', avec leurs doigts prétendument si souples, arrivaient à fabriquer d'élégants dragons, de gracieuses grues, …Même si les siens reflétaient une certaine maladresse, une certaine gêne provenant de ses épaisses pattes, bon nombre de ses subordonnés lui avaient assuré que ceux-ci restaient absolument honorables.

Et que faut-il de plus pour être content de soi que la sincérité de ceux que l'on côtoie chaque jour ?


	7. Kurotsuchi Mayuri

Les plus grandes vocations naissent parfois à l'age le plus petit. Notamment celle du capitaine le plus bizarre de la Soul Society.

En effet, ce qui avait motivé Kurotsuchi Mayuri à devenir le chef du bureau de recherche et développement technologique n'était pas, comme certains le pensaient, de pouvoir laisser libre cours à sa folie scientifique. Non, la source de l'étrangeté du capitaine de la 12° division était l'un de ses jouets.

Alors qu'il était encore un petit être innocent, même si c'est assez difficile à concevoir, il avait malencontreusement arraché le bras de sa peluche préférée. Etant seul chez lui, il avait pris son courage à deux mains, ainsi que fil, aiguille et autres, et avait reconstitué son jouet. Mais au fil du temps, la pauvre peluche se détériorant toujours, et l'expérience du petit grandissant, il avait ajouté quelques éléments de sa conception, afin de la rendre plus résistante.

Stimulé par cet exercice, il avait continué ses essais jusqu'au jour où ses efforts furent récompensés. Le chef de la recherche scientifique de la Soul Society s'étant enfui, Mayuri fut nommé à sa place.

Conscient que, sans sa peluche et son bras abîmé, il n'en serait pas là, Mayuri rendit alors un hommage à celle-ci, en arborant ses couleurs sur sa face.

Mais bon, un génie scientifique n'étant pas forcement un génie artistique, il est assez difficile de voir une ressemblance entre un sympathique plantigrade et le maquillage du capitaine le plus effrayant du Seireitei.


	8. Madarame Ikkaku

Le rêve de Madarame Ikkaku était, comme chacun le sait, de réussir à vaincre son capitaine lors d'un combat.

Dans ce but, Il s'entraînait jour après jour pour être plus fort. Mais outre la force, il y avait un autre obstacle de taille à cette réussite. Enfin de taille, n'exagérons rien, seulement d'1m09 de haut.

Et oui, avant de combattre son capitaine, Ikkaku voulait d'abord vaincre son lieutenant, non pas pour une raison de hiérarchie mais plus pour une question d'honneur personnel. Comment oser même se présenter devant son supérieur pour un combat quand on se fait pulvériser par une gamine à cheveux roses ?

Enfin, il avait trouvé le moyen de la battre. Uppercut, balayette, … prends ça gamine ! Et voilà, enfin son adversaire était KO !

La petite se releva avec une petite moue sur le visage.

-« Allez viens NoeuNoeuf, il est pas drôle ce jeu. On va se battre pour de vrai, maintenant ? »

Ikkaku suivit sa lieutenant, après avoir éteint la console.


	9. Shigekuni YamamotoGenryūsai

-« Allons, commandant général. Ce n'est définitivement plus de votre age. » Commenta Unohana après avoir examiner le vieil homme.

Depuis quelques jours, le chef de la Soul Society se plaignait de douleurs de plus en plus fréquentes quand il combattait. Il était donc allé voir la capitaine de la division médicale pour que celle-ci lui prescrive quelque chose pour soigner ses douleurs, mais celle-ci avait décrété que lorsque l'on a pries de 790 ans, il est normal d'avoir mal parfois, surtout quand on s'entraîne chaque jour plusieurs heures d'affilés.

Yamamoto était donc reparti, traînant son faible corps de vieillard et songeant soudain qu'il était peut être temps pour lui de prendre sa retraite. Alors qu'il sortait de la 4° division, son chemin croisa celui du capitaine de la 12°.

-« Unohana est bien injuste envers vous si vous voulez mon avis, commandant général. »

-« Bah, si je vieillis, il doit être normal de ne plus avoir des capacités de jeune homme. »

-« J'ai justement quelque chose pour vous. Ce n'est pas un lifting, qui ne vous rajeunirait qu'extérieurement. Non, c'est bien mieux, venez donc avec moi… »

Quand il fut de retour dans sa division, son lieutenant lui trouva l'air bien changé au point de vue de son humeur.

-« Kurotsuchi m'a donné quelques produits bien appréciables pour remédier à mon problème. »

En effet, à présent, il possède un corps n'ayant absolument rien à envier à ceux de ses jeunes subordonnés et on pourrait même dire, si l'on peut se permettre un jeu de mot facile, qu'il pète le feu.


	10. Zaraki Kenpachi

Yachiru avait ce matin là, comme tous les matins d'ailleurs, insisté pour s'occuper de la coiffure de son Ken-chan.

Bien que celui-ci ne soit pas du genre à passer son temps à se pomponner, il avait accepté sous la condition de ne pas se retrouver avec des petits nœuds dans les cheveux.

Non, si la gamine le coiffait, il lui faudrait une coiffure de guerrier pur et dur, une coupe à faire trembler ses adversaires à la seconde.

Yachiru avait donc commencé son œuvre, dressant les longs cheveux de son capitaine sur sa tête, et les rassemblant en pics. Bien entendu, sitôt qu'elle lâchait, la masse capillaire reprenait sa position initiale.

Voyant les difficultés de sa protégée, Kenpachi lui désigna un tiroir en lui disant de prendre le tube de gel s'y trouvant.

Grâce au produit, les cheveux tenaient enfin pour former une coiffure particulière mais ne déplaisant pas au capitaine.

Pourtant, le soir, quand il alla se coucher, Kenpachi ne parvenait pas à défaire cette coiffure.

-« Yachiru ! Qu'est ce que t'as utilisé comme gel ? »

-« Ben le tube du tiroir. Il avait l'air de tenir vachement bien, j'ai même failli rester collée. »Lui répondit la petite en lui tendant le tube.

Kenpachi prit le tube et déchiffra ce qu'il y était marqué.

SuperGlu : colle tout pour toujours ! 


	11. Tôsen Kaname

Combattre, pourquoi pas, on peut toujours entendre venir l'adversaire ou sentir son énergie, se déplacer sans aucun problème, passe encore, mais comment peut-on réussir à jouer aux cartes, et à gagner surtout, quand on est aveugle ?

Cette question était dans pas mal d'esprits en ce soir là. Une fête avait lieu dans le Seireitei, ce qui signifiait congé pour tout le monde. Certains shinigami, peu enclins à se pinter joyeusement, à dormir ou autres activités du même genre, avaient alors décidé de faire une partie de cartes, afin de se servir un minimum de leurs facultés aujourd'hui.

Le capitaine de la 9° division, s'ennuyant profondément en l'absence de travail, avait fini par rejoindre les joueurs, pendant que Komamura demeurait un peu en retrait, n'étant pas un grand adepte de jeux.

Les cartes furent distribuées, et chacun, mis à part Tôsen pour une raison évidente, observa sa main. Des mises furent faites, histoire de pimenter un peu le jeu.

Comme lors de combats, le capitaine se servit de ses sens, afin de 'voir' si ses adversaires avaient un bon jeu. Il s'immobilisa un instant, les sourcils froncés, quand s'il tentait la même chose sur son propre jeu. Il finit néanmoins par décider de continuer et il remporta même la première manche.

Les jeux se poursuivirent, Tôsen suivant ou s'arrêtant toujours à bon escient, et le capitaine remporta à la fin de la partie un joli magot. Il prit alors congé et sortit, suivi de son ami.

Quand il furent assez éloignés, Tôsen se tourna vers son ami et, lui tendant un part de son gain, lui dit :

-« Merci bien Komamura, si tu n'avais pas été là pour me prévenir si mon jeu était bon ou non, j'aurais sans doute perdu beaucoup. »

Ce n'était peut etre pas juste mais au moins, selon ses convictions, il ne faisait pas couler le sang.


	12. Unohana Retsu

Unohana Retsu était, de l'avis général, la plus douce, la plus calme, en bref la plus rassurante des shinigami. Mais, encore une fois, les membres de la 11° division ne partageaient pas l'avis général.

La capitaine Unohana leur flanquait une trouille viscérale, pire encore que Kurotsuchi Mayuri les nuits sans lune.

Mais même la capitaine avait, pendant un bon moment, ignoré la cause de cette peur.

Pour cela, il fallait remonter à un des premiers mois de Zaraki Kenpachi à la tête de la division. Il avait été envoyé en mission face à une bande de Hollows particulièrement coriaces et avait, comme il continuait à le faire, écarter ses hommes, souhaitant combattre seul.

Il avait fini par les vaincre, mais était couverts de blessures. Jugeant celles-ci superficielle, il était retourné à sa division sans même s'approcher de la 4° division.

Malheureusement pour lui, Unohana avait été prévenue par un shinigami qui passait dans le coin à ce moment là. Elle avait donc pris le chemin de la Division de son futur patient, résignée à le soigner, de gré ou de force.

Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, le capitaine avait refusé tous soins de la part de la femme shinigami et s'était réfugié dans son bureau. Mais Unohana étant du genre têtue, elle l'avait suivi.

Pendant quelques instant, on n'avait quasiment rien entendu puis il y avait eu un grand bruit, comme si une bataille acharnée se déroulait à l'intérieur, après quoi, le silence était revenu.

La capitaine était ressortit quelque minutes plus tard, et était repartie vers sa division, un sourire aux lèvres, non sans lancer :

-« J'espère ne jamais avoir à le refaire capitaine Zaraki. »

-« Oui m'dame. »Avait répondu de son bureau le dit-capitaine.

Cet exploit était resté dans toutes les mémoires et raconté à tous les nouveaux de la division. Les shinigami de la 11° avaient, depuis ce jour, une peur bleue de la seule personne qui avait été capable d'obliger Zaraki Kenpachi à quelque chose.

Pourtant, personne, à part les deux protagonistes, ne savait exactement qu'est ce qui était arrivé dans le bureau.

La vérité était toute simple, Unohana avait simplement attrapé Kenpachi par l'oreille et avait commencé à la lui tirer comme une mère le ferait à son enfant. Le capitaine, surpris, avait alors reculé, tombant à moitié sur son bureau, provoquant ainsi un boucan du diable. La médecin avait ensuite profité de ça pour soigner son collègue, encore sous le choc. Elle était ensuite repartie en laissant le capitaine ruminer que plus jamais il ne se laisserait avoir ainsi. Trop déshonorant.

Depuis, Kenpachi préférant éviter de provoquer une seconde fois cette situation humiliante, il se laissait soigner dès que c'était Unohana qui s'en occupait, mais s'étant promis de ne jamais rien dire à ses subordonnés, ceux-ci craindraient la shinigami encore longtemps.


	13. Ukitake Juushiro

Avoir deux 3° siège pleins de bonne volonté arrangeait généralement les affaires de Ukitake, surtout lorsqu'il est en convalescence.

Tellement pleins de bonne volonté d'ailleurs qu'un jour où leur capitaine semblait particulièrement fatigué mais insistait pour travailler, n'étant, pour une fois, pas cloué au lit à cause de sa tuberculose, ils lui amenèrent une boisson humaine pour lui redonner la pêche.

Savoir qui en avait eu l'idée en premier était plutôt ardu, mais le capitaine, bien que la boisson soit très amère, les avait félicités tous deux, se sentant un peu plus réveillé. Cela avait provoqué une véritable compétition pour le resservir, les deux shinigami cherchant à s'attribuer tout le mérite.

Mais au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes de ce traitement, et d'environ autant de verres pleins à ras bord, le capitaine se mit à s'agiter en tous sens, oubliant les conseils d'Unohana de se tenir le plus tranquille possible afin de ne pas fatiguer son corps.

Au début, Kiyone et Sentarô furent ravis de ce changement, et s'attribuèrent la guérison de leur capitaine, mais celui s'agitait tant qu'il finit par avoir une quinte de toux atroce. Les deux 3° siège aillèrent donc chercher la capitaine de la 4° division, afin qu'elle le soigne.

Elle réussit à le calmer et l'envoya se reposer, avec interdiction formelle de se relever. Elle examina ensuite la boisson et ajouta à l'intention des deux shinigami :

-« La prochaine fois, évitez de lui donner trop de café. »

Finalement, il valait mieux que leur bonne volonté se limite à la gestion de la division.


	14. Ukitake Juushiro 2

Etrangement, cette fois-ci le cadeau de Ukitake fit plaisir à Hitsugaya. Alors que jusqu'à présent, il ne lui offrait que des sucreries et des jouets, le capitaine de la 13° avait cette fois opté pour un livre sur les 1001 manières de mettre une personne au travail.

-« Justement ce que je voulais pour parvenir à faire bosser Matsumoto. »

Les deux shinigami exilés eurent aussi droit à leur cadeau d'anniversaire idéal.

-« Une boite de somnifères pour enfants, génial ! Jinta, viens voir un peu. »

-« " Le marchandage amoureux en 10 leçons rapides "(avec inscrit sur un bout de papier : _avec un marchand, il faut toujours marchander !_) , à tester. Sympa aussi le répulsif à abeilles, mais pas sûre que Soi Fong apprécie si elle l'apprend. »

Tout bon capitaine se devant de connaître l'anniversaire de ses subordonnés, Kuchiki Rukia reçut quant à elle une peluche géante Chappy, tenant à peine dans le placard d'Ichigo, ainsi un manuel intitulé _**" développez votre créativité artistique "**_. Si la shinigami s'en trouvait ravie, son hôte l'était un peu moins.

Bien entendu, il est nécessaire d'offrir un cadeau décent à son sensei pour son 800° anniversaire. Ukitake réussit encore à trouver une idée parfaite, ce qui en étonna beaucoup, un assortiment de produits divers, provenant plus ou moins du bureau de développement, afin de garder la forme. Par contre, à ne pas utiliser en même temps que le sake offert par Kyôraku.

Et le mois de janvier s'achevant sur un anniversaire, Kuchiki Byakuya reçut une écharpe en simili soie mais vraie acrylique _à mettre quand la lieutenant Kusajishi vient chercher des bonbons pour ne pas salir l'autre. _

Tous ceux nés en décembre ou janvier ayant eut leurs cadeaux, Ukitake prit le chemin du Bureau de recherche et développement technologique.

-« Merci beaucoup, Akon. Grâce à ce matériel d'espionnage, je suis sûr que tout le monde va apprécier ses cadeaux pour une fois. »


	15. Kuchiki Byakuya 2

La journée touchait à sa fin à la Soul Society. Dans la plupart des division, le travail était fini depuis belle lurette, mais les shinigami n'étant pas aux 35 heures mais plutôt aux 70, chacun s'occupait à son gré.

A la 6° division, Renji s'était absenté histoire d'aller partager la culture de la 11° division, saké et baston, et son capitaine était quant à lui installé à son bureau, en train de feuilleter l'épais volume qu'il avait dans les mains.

Quand Renji revint, Byakuya faisait toujours la même chose. Le lieutenant, intrigué, jeta un coup d'œil à ce que regardait son capitaine. Un catalogue de literie ?

-« Vous voulez changer la déco de votre chambre, capitaine ? » Demanda en plaisantant Renji. « Je suis pas sûr que des draps de cette couleur aillent bien avec le reste. »

Byakuya leva lentement les yeux vers son lieutenant, tout en gardant le silence. Il monta quelques instants son regard au niveau des cheveux de celui-ci avant de dire :

-« Que veux-tu ? Du rouge sur des draps verts, ça jure un peu. »


	16. Soi Fong

Soi Fong était allée sur Terre pour voir Yoruichi sama, pas pour baby-sitter deux gamins psychopathes.

Et oui, ce matin là, la capitaine avait pris la direction du magasin de Urahara où se trouvait son idole, mais celle-ci était absente, ainsi que Urahara, et l'espèce de vendeur bizarre était parti en courant pour apporter quelque chose à son chef, laissant la pauvre shinigami seule avec les deux monstres.

Etant consciente que, pour prouver à Yoruichi ses talents, il lui faudrait empêcher les gamins, surtout le petit rouquin à l'air sournois, de tout réduire en miettes et éviter de les écharper, Soi Fong prit son mal en patience.

Elle décida donc de leur faire regarder un film, et prit le premier qui lui passa sous la main.

Il s'avéra être un dessin animé et, à la grande joie de la shinigami, on y voyait pleins de chats, bien qu'aucun n'ait la classe, la prestance de SA Yoruichi.

Une fois celle-ci revenue et la mission accomplie, Soi Fong retourna à la Soul Society.

-« Dis Yoruichi, tu diras à ton amie qu'elle nous rende le DVD du _royaume des chats_ la prochaine fois qu'elle vient. » Lança Urahara en apercevant la boite vide sur le sol.


	17. Ichimaru Gin

Ce matin là, le sourire de Gin était au beau fixe. Au milieu de la matinée, n'y tenant plus Kira décida de demander pourquoi à son capitaine. Celui-ci ouvrit un tiroir et dit :

-« Justement, j'attends que tu me le demande. Voilà pourquoi. » Ajouta-il en sortant un pot.

Kira s'approcha du pot et y jeta un coup d'œil.

-« C'est du nutella et alors ? »

-« C'est bon le nutella ! »

-« Mais euh capitaine, je crois pas qu'on ait du pain. »

Etrangement, le sourire du capitaine s'agrandit.

-« Mais qui t'a dit que je comptais le déguster sur du pain . »

Kira déglutit et acquiesça. Après tout, le nutella, ça peut ouvrir de nouvelles perspectives aussi.


	18. Kusajishi Yachiru

Il était de coutume, dans la 11° division, que, quand on allait sur Terre, on ramène un petit cadeau pour la lieutenant, histoire de pas se faire couper en rondelles et manger à la crème chantilly par celle-ci.

Dernièrement, Aramaki, plus souvent surnommé Maki-Maki par Yachiru, avait ramené un joli cadre où on voyait une sorte d'ours prétendument mignon (ce terme n'existant pas chez la 11° division). Ikkaku l'avait accroché près du lit de Yachiru, Maki-Maki pensant que la petite serait agréablement surprise.

Ca pour être surprise, elle l'avait été, mais pas vraiment agréablement. En voyant l'objet, elle avait poussé des hurlements dignes du plus effrayant des Hollows et s'était réfugiée sur l'épaule de Kenpachi.

Les shinigami essayèrent bien de décrocher le cadre, mais rien n'y faisait, il était bien fixé. Ils tentèrent alors, sans plus de succès de raisonner la petite.

-« Allons lieutenant, vous n'avez quand même pas peur , si ? »

-« Non je veux pas ! Maki-Maki, il est horrible ton truc, beurk ! »

-« Pourtant, le vendeur m'a dit que toutes les petites filles raffolaient de cet animal. »

-« Ben, pas moi ! Il y a une vilaine tête blanche et noire. »

En entendant ces mots, Kenpachi retira la gamine de son épaule et la donna à ses subordonnés.

-« J'en ai pour deux secondes. » Leur dit-il en sortant._"Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé avant."_

Les shinigami essayaient encore de raisonner leur lieutenant, quand Kenpachi revint en essuyant sa lame.

-« C'est bon, plus de vilaine tête blanche et noire dans le coin. Tu peux la fermer maintenant Yachiru. »

Et tandis que la petite retrouvait le sourire et cessait d'être effrayé par le cadeau, la cause shinigamienne de cette peur des tetes blanches et noires, maintenant un tas visqueux et verdâtre, retournait vers sa division, sous le regard de ses shinigami.

-« Je me demande vraiment ce que le capitaine Kurotsuchi a fait au capitaine Zaraki pour en arriver là. »


	19. perso mystère

Si je disais qui, ça bousillerai la chute.

* * *

Ce soir là, avait lieue la grande fête annuelle du Seireitei, réunissant toutes les divisions pour une soirée mémorable. Et qui dit soirée mémorable, dit également cuite mémorable, enfin pour ceux encore capables de se souvenir le lendemain.

Comme on pouvait le supposer, le cercle des shinigami les plus faits était mené par le capitaine de la 8° et la lieutenant de la 10° division, qui était plus ou moins en train de se lancer dans un concours de boissons, qu'ils remportaient haut la main, même en additionnant les verres de leurs adversaires.

Quand la soirée prit fin, Matsumoto tenta tant bien que mal de rejoindre ses quartiers. Mais dans un état pareil, on pouvait bien se douter que ce n'est vraiment pas facile. Arrivée à un croisement, elle heurta quelqu'un, mais la nuit et l'alcool n'aidant pas, elle ne put dire qui c'était.

Néanmoins, cet homme la prit à moitie sur son épaule, et l'aida à rejoindre la 10° division, où il la coucha, délicatement. Quand il vit qu'elle dormait paisiblement, il sortit de la pièce, un sourire aux lèvres.

-« Pour une fois que je fais quelque chose de bien, personne va s'en rappeler. » Songea le capitaine de la 3° division en entendant encore au loin les bruits de la fête se continuant ça et là.


	20. Kurotsuchi Nemu

Beaucoup se demandaient pourquoi Nemu continuait d'obéir à son 'père'. Celui-ci la traitait mal, l'insultait, la battait, … Mais la brave jeune femme continuait de le suivre sans cesse.

Pourtant, ce comportement, qui ne lui était pas imposé par une programme comme le pensaient certains, n'avait rien à voir avec une quelconque admiration. Non, comme Aizen l'avait cruellement appris à sa lieutenant, l'admiration est ce qu'il y a de plus éloigné de la compréhension.

Et Nemu comprenait son père, elle comprenait non pas pourquoi, mais comme il fonctionnait. Elle était en passe de connaître le moindre petit rouage de son esprit.

Et lui qui était si cassant avec elle depuis qu'il l'avait créée, il finira bien par être casser à son tour, dès que la jeune femme l'aura suffisamment compris.


	21. Aizen Sôsuke

Au moment du départ d'Aizen, un détail avait interpellé certains shinigami. Pourquoi avait-il détruit ses lunettes, alors qu'il est myro comme une taupe ?

Certains avaient lancé l'idée que c'était pour marquer une rupture avec l'image du gentil capitaine qu'on avait de lui. Mais en vérité, il n'avait plus ses précieuses lunettes en souvenir d'un évènement de sa vie humaine.

Alors qu'il était à la petite école, ses camarades n'arrêtaient pas de lui voler ses lunettes ou de se moquer de lui à cause d'elles.

Et ce jour où il partit prendre la place des dieux, il se dit que désormais, ils allaient tous enfin payer leurs brimades et, de rage, avait cassé ses lunettes.

Et comme il n'y avait pas d'opticien dans le Hueco Mundo, il adopta la Tôsen attitude et se mit à se déplacer au radar, sous le regard hilare de Gin.


	22. Aizen Sôsuke 2

-« Non mais, qu'est ce qu'ils font, la chaîne m'a dit à 13H. Mais qu'ils se grouillent, mais qu'ils.. »

Soudain, deux arrancars apparurent devant leur chef.

-« Aizen sama, c'est bon, on a trouvé une TV écran géant en bon état. »

-« Faites venir toute l'espada. »

C'est ainsi que l'Espada au grand complet se retrouva, avec une tasse de thé, sur le canapé du salon privé d'Aizen.

Celui-ci alluma la télé et attendit. Vint quelques instants plus tard une pub :

Vous rêvez de révéler votre vrai moi à travers des cheveux doux et soyeux, d'impressionner les foules par la tenue de votre coiffure…

-« Je regrette presque de ne pas voir ça. » Lança Tôsen

-« Ouais ben tu veux qu'on échange ? Lui répondit Grimmjow.

Toutes les personnes présentes y allaient de leur commentaire, sauf une.

-« Gin, que penses-tu de ma pub ? »

-« Très bien. Mais c'est parce que vous le valez bien. » Répondit Gin avant de replonger la tête dans un coussin pour étouffer son rire.


	23. Kurosaki Ichigo

-« S'il te plait Ichigo. »

-« Quand je dis non, c'est non. C'est pas parce que ma famille se barre ce week-end que je vais accepter. »

-« Mais je m'ennuie dans la chambre de tes sœurs. Et puis, ça te fera de la compagnie. »

-« Donc tu proposes, non seulement de squatter ma chambre, mais en plus ça ? Non mais t'imagine de quoi je vais avoir l'air si ça se sait. »

-« Parce que tu ne dormiras pas seul dans ton lit une nuit, tu crois que ça va déclencher la fin du monde. »

-« Pas loin. »

-« Ca me ferait tellement plaisir. Dis oui, dis oui. »

-« Ben d'accord, mais c'est la dernière fois. T'es prévenue. »

C'est ainsi que Rukia passa la nuit dans la chambre de son remplaçant.

-« Tout ça parce que mademoiselle veut dormir dans mon placard mais que sa peluche est trop grosse, je dois me coltiner ce lapin stupide dans mon plumard. »

-« Tu veux quand même pas qu'il attrape froid ? » Questionna de son placard la shinigami.


	24. Kuchiki Rukia

Outre son délire sur Chappy, Rukia empoisonnait Ichigo avec une autre chose, les contes pour enfants

Elle était passée par Blanche-neige, mettant presque Yuzu au chômage si ce n'est pour réparer les bêtises de la shinigami, par Cendrillon, après quoi Ichigo avait dû l'empêcher d'aller acheter une citrouille et des chaussures de vair, par Barbe Bleue (s'en suivit une peur panique de la pièce où Isshin entreposait ses hommages à sa femme et où ses enfants n'allaient jamais),...

Un soir, Ichigo rentra dans sa chambre et trouva la jeune femme endormie sur le lit, son livre à la main. N'ayant pas envie d'affronter la shinigami pour récupérer son lit, il la laissa là. Il s'apprêtait à quitter sa chambre mais, quand il vit le livre, il fit demi-tour pour le poser sur le bureau et dépassa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Rukia.

-« Je suis peut être pas un prince charmant mais au point, ça évitera peut être que tu squattes mon lit pour 100 ans. » Murmura-il avant de partir, laissant le livre ouvert à la page de la Belle au bois dormant.


	25. Yamada Hanatarô

Soigner, faire un pansement, nettoyer, … et tout recommencer l'heure, la journée d'après. Pour beaucoup, ça n'était pas une vie, mais parfois, il arrivait que l'on vienne vous voir, car vos connaissances sont utiles.

Dans ces moments là, on se sent fort, même quand on se sait faible.

Et Hanatarô doit bien avouer que, quand ce jeune shinigami de la 6° division était venu le chercher pour soigner le lieutenant Abarai, quand il avait vu la lueur d'espoir qui flottait dans les yeux de Rikichi quand il avait commencé à remplir son rôle de médecin, son cœur s'était rempli d'un sentiment nouveau. Et c'était ce sentiment qui, plus que tous les merci, que tous les sourires, lui donnait le courage de continuer à soigner, à nettoyer,... et de tout recommencer.

Lui aussi pouvait être fort.


	26. Hinamori Momo

Hitsugaya Kun, mais pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à s empêcher d'appeler son ami comme ça ?

Même Hinamori se posait la question, c'était elle la première à rectifier quand celui-ci appelait le capitaine Aizen par son seul nom, et elle ne parvenait pas à suivre son propre exemple.

Un jour qu'elle discutait avec Nanao, la lieutenant de la 8° division, elle demanda naturellement à celle-ci si les avances de son capitaine ne la gênaient pas.

-« Elles sont un peu pénibles à la longueur, mais c'est plutôt flatteur. Je dois même avouer que parfois, j'aurais bien envie de passer outre l'article désapprouvant les relations entre un capitaine et un lieutenant. »

Hinamori se souvenait de cette loi. Des relations entre les deux plus haut gradés d'une même division pouvaient nuire à l'équilibre interne, et entre deux divisions, elles pouvaient envenimer les relations entre celles-ci. Les capitaines, eux, étaient encore plus mal lotis.les relations entre eux, qui étaient purement et simplement interdites. Cela tenait debout comme raisonnement.

Mais soudain, elle comprit une chose. Elle continuait de refuser à son ami le titre de capitaine car, dès l'instant où elle le ferait, elle devrait oublier ses sentiments pour respecter la loi.


	27. Yamada Hanatarô 2

Parfois, certaines taches ne veulent être remplies par personne, même à la 4° division.

Ce jour là, Unohana était absente, et Zaraki Kenpachi avait besoin de soins. Les shinigami présents s'était donc rassemblés pour choisir de manière infaillible et avec justice et équité, c'est à dire à la courte paille, le malheureux, euh, courageux médecin qui s'en chargerait.

Quand vint son tour de tirer une paille, Hanatarô se prit les pieds dans ceux de ses voisins et renversa un bocal. Profitant de la pagaille ambiante, un des shinigami présents échangea de paille avec le pauvre garçon, comptant bien profiter encore quelque temps de sa paire de lunettes neuve.

C'est ainsi que le pauvre garçon se retrouva en charge du plus terrible des shinigami. Il entra, tremblant de tous ses membres, dans la pièce.

Ses collègues tendirent l'oreille, prêts à intervenir en cas de problème. Mais soudain, un puissant éclat de rire leur parvint de la salle. En entrant, ils virent Kenpachi riant aux larmes, tandis que le petit shinigami achevait de le soigner.

-« Finalement » pensa Hanatarô « J'ai bien fait d'écouter les blagues idiotes d'Ichigo et de Ganjuu.»


	28. Abarai Renji

Le courageux et impétueux lieutenant de la 6° division ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre. Malgré tous les efforts qu'il avait faits pour s'améliorer, son capitaine l'avait à nouveau vaincu.

Il avait tout essayé, toutes les disciplines, du combat pur à la cuisine, en passant par l'art( notion particulière chez les Kuchiki) et les mots croisés, mais son capitaine demeurait le spécialiste pluridisciplinaire imbattable du Seireitei.

Mais un jour que Renji s'entraînant dur, son capitaine arriva dans la pièce avec un shunpo. Le lieutenant sursauta, pas encore totalement habitué, et il renversa une pile de papier qu'il avait posé sur une table non loin.

Byakuya le considéra quelques instants, puis repartit. En entendant son lieutenant maugréer un « un jour je le battrais, j'en fais le serment », il se tourna vers Renji et lui dit :

-« Sache qu'il y a une chose pour laquelle tu me bats… »

Renji, pas peu fier, commença à remercier les dieux.

-« La maladresse. » Finit Byakuya, laissant son jeune lieutenant transformer ses remerciements en malédictions.


	29. Hinamori Momo 2

Une chose que Renji, Kira, Hisagi et Matsumoto ne parvenaient pas à comprendre, c'est que Hinamori ne tenait absolument pas le saké.

Comme toutes les veilles de congés, les 5 amis s'étaient retrouvés pour profiter de leur soirée. Et qui dit soirée à la Soul Society, dit forcement saké. Au départ, Hinamori n'avait pas voulu en boire, prétextant qu'il valait mieux qu'au moins un d'entre eux reste sobre, histoire de surveiller les autres. Mais Matsumoto avait profité d'un moment d'inattention de la jeune lieutenant pour introduire une rasade d'alcool dans son verre.

Hinamori, ayant soif, avait avalé le verre cul sec et, trouvant cela très bon, elle avait demandé la même chose. Et c'est ainsi que, mine de rien, la jeune femme avala une bonne quantité de saké, même si celle-ci demeurait négligeable face à celles ingurgitées par les 4 autres.

La pauvre Hinamori arrivant à peine à se tenir debout, Matsumoto, elle-même dans un état particulier, la raccompagna, tandis que Renji et Hisagi se chargeaient de Kira.

Une fois arrivée, Hinamori prit la direction de ses quartiers (2° porte à droite en entrant) et s'allongea sur son lit pour passer une bonne nuit réparatrice.

La lieutenant de la 10° division se dirigea ensuite vers sa division avant d'aller se coucher.

Le lendemain, quand Matsumoto ouvrit les yeux, elle vit qu'elle se trouvait dans un endroit inconnu, assez semblable à la chambre de son chef.

-« Ben pourtant, ma chambre est bien la 1ere à droite alors que celle du capitaine est la 2°… »

-« MMMMAAATTTSSSSUUUMMOOTTO !!! » Lui parvint de loin la délicate voix d'Hitsugaya.

De loin ? Matsumoto avisa alors qu'elle se trouvait à la 5° et non à la 10° divisions.

-« Oups, j'ai dû légèrement me tromper en déposant Momo. »Songea un peu tard la jeune femme alors qu'à quelques divisions de là son amie se confondait en excuses auprès de Hitsugaya, après l'avoir confondu avec un ours en peluche.


	30. Abarai Renji 2

Beaucoup, notamment à la 6° division, se demandait l'origine des tatouages du lieutenant Abarai Renji. On sait qu'il les avait avant même son entrée à l'académie, mais on ne savait pas comment, ni pourquoi.

Certains, connaissant le passé de gamin des rues de Renji, supposaient qu'il avait voulu faire son intéressant ou qu'il avait juste voulu affirmer sa position de chef de bande. Et en effet, les tatouages étaient liés à sa petite bande, mais lui-même n'en était pas à l'origine.

- « Vous êtes vaches les gars, c'est pas sympa de lui faire ça pendant qu'il dort! »

- « Bah, c'est juste pour rire. Une p'tite trempette dans le fleuve et on verra plus rien. »

Les gamins avaient allègrement profité de la sieste de leur rouquin de chef pour lui faire une farce, en lui dessinant sur le visage. Voyant ça, Rukia avait tenté de les arrêter puis avait fini par se joindre à eux, prenant le premier crayon à sa portée.

Ses qualités d'artistes étant assez spéciales, ses amis lui avaient conseillé de s'en tenir à des formes simples, ce qu'elle avait fait. En partant des sourcils du jeune garçon, elle avait commencé à inscrire des entrelacs sur son front, ce qui rendait plutôt bien.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Renji se réveilla et, voyant le visage hilare de ses compagnons, courut se regarder à la surface de l'eau. Étant donné l'étendue des dégâts, il se rinça vigoureusement, mêlant à l'eau des gouttelettes multicolores. Une fois sa toilette achevée, il s'aperçut qu'il lui restait sur le front des dessins. Il avait beau frotter encore et encore, rien n'y faisait, ça ne partait pas.

Légèrement mal à l'aise, Rukia jeta un coup d'œil à son crayon.

- « Oups! J'aurais peut être dû vérifier que c'est pas un crayon indélébile. »

Finalement, il reussit à l'effacer mais, quelques années plus tard, il se dit que finalement, c'etait pas si moche et se les refit faire. Mais par un professionnel cette fois, pas par une pseudo dessinatrice.


	31. Kira Izuru 2

-« Non capitaine ! Je refuse catégoriquement ! »

-« Allons Izuru, tu ne vas pas faire ta tête de mule, si ? »

Depuis près d'une demi heure, le capitaine et le lieutenant de la 3° division tentaient de se mettre d'accord.

-« J'ai accepté énormément de choses de vous mais là, je refuse. Point final ! »

-« Mais mon petit Izuru…. »

-« Non, c'est non ! »

-« Ne fais pas l'enfant. Et si je te demande gentiment ? »

-« Même pas en rêve ! »

-« Et avec les yeux de chien battu ? »

-« Vous êtes un renard, pas un chien. Ca serait plutôt moi ça. »

-« Allons, puisque je te dis que des talons iront mieux avec tes vêtements de ce soir. On met pas des waraji avec une robe. »


	32. Kira Izuru 3

Les mots ne manquaient pas pour définir les actions de Kira envers son capitaine : pigeon, jouet, .. Pour une bonne partie du Seireitei, le lieutenant Kira ne vivait et respirait que pour Ichimaru Gin.

Pourtant, Kira possédait en vérité un atout de taille face à son tyran de capitaine.

Un soir, alors qu'il n'était qu'au tout début de sa carrière à la 3° division, Kira avait surpris une chose étonnante. Son capitaine était figé sur place, une expression de peur intense plaquée au visage. Kira se précipita et vit un chat, avec devant lui, une souris dans un assez mauvais état.

-« Capitaine ? Vous avez peur des souris ? »

Ichimaru secoua vivement la tête et pointa du doigt le chat. Kira comprit, et le chassa du bureau.

-« Voilà, il est parti, capitaine. »

Ichimaru releva alors le regard vers Kira , en affichant un air assez mécontent. Quelqu'un l'avait vu dans un position de faiblesse, lui, le capitaine le plus tyrannique du Gotei 13.

Kira ,comprenant qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à l'ouvrir sur le sujet, se jura alors de se faire pardonner en obéissant au moindre ordre de son capitaine. Et cela même, une fois que son phobique des félins se révéla être le plus sadique des chats et lui, une pauvre souris prise entre ses griffes.

Alors , oui, on pouvait dire qu'il était con, mais lui préférait penser qu'il était simplement bon.


	33. Kira Izuru 4

La plupart des shinigami voyaient Kira Izuru comme un idiot, quelqu'un de suffisamment bête pour obéir aveuglement, sans se poser de questions. Pourtant, Kira était l'un des plus brillants shinigami de sa génération, même si lui-même ne s'en rendait pas compte.

D'après Hisagi, on pouvait dire qu'il était « _un idiot savant. Quoique la partie idiot ait plutôt été transférée à Renji. _»

Et en effet, Kira savait beaucoup de choses, il pouvait maîtriser des sorts de Kidô très puissants sans même avoir à plancher des heures dessus, il n'avait qu'à survoler un document pour pouvoir en faire un résumé complet, …

C'est ça, plus que sa loyauté, qui lui avait permis d'être nommé lieutenant rapidement. Et c'est dans sa division, sous le regard dérangeant de son capitaine, qu'il avait apprit que parfois, la vraie intelligence, c'est de tout faire pour paraître idiot.


	34. Hitsugaya Tôshiro 2

L'ascension au poste de capitaine de Hitsugaya Tôshiro était impressionnante. Il avait gravit les échelons presque instantanément, et d'aucuns disaient qu'il aurait pu devenir capitaine quasiment à sa sortie de l'académie, s'il y avait eu une place libre à cette époque.

Mais outre ses pouvoirs, c'était surtout sa motivation qui lui avait permis d'accéder à ce poste aussi rapidement. Il s'était juré que Hinamori ne l'appellerait plus par ce surnom débile, Shiro-chan et, étant donné qu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle cesserait quand il serait shinigami, il avait tout donné pour ça, déployant même des talents immenses.

Et il avait partiellement réussi. Son amie ne l'appelait plus qu'en de rares occasions Shiro-chan et remplaçant ce surnom par Hitsugaya kun. Mais trouvant que ce 'Kun' avait une connotation d'infériorité, il avait poursuivit ses efforts devenant ainsi capitaine, se disant que là, elle comprendrait qu'il n'est plus un gamin.

Mais cette fois, les résultats furent moindres. Elle continuait à l'appeler Hitsugaya Kun, ne remplaçant ce nom par Hitsugaya taichô que lors des réunions à la 1° division. Mais au moins, maintenant, elle le respectait à sa juste valeur, ce qui le contentait assez.

Néanmoins, il trouva sur son bureau un paquet cadeau. Il l'ouvrit et découvrit un nounours en peluche bleu turquoise avec un gros nœud rose autour du cou. Finalement, il n'avait peut être pas le respect de tous.

-« MATSUMOTO !!!!!! »


	35. Yamada Hanatarô 3

Depuis quelques jours, Yamada Hanatarô, 7° siège de la 4° division, allait de surprise en surprise.

D'abord, une bonne partie de la 11° division, qui l'avaient martyrisé à peine deux jours auparavant, vint s'excuser et lui offrit un nouveau zanpakutoh (pour « _remplacer son zanpakutoh de fillette »_) qui, à en juger par les traces de sang sur la poignée, avait dû appartenir à l'un des leurs disparu dans les circonstances habituelles, c'est à dire entraînement avec le capitaine.

Puis, ce fut , toujours provenant de la 11°, Madarame Ikkaku et son ami(e)(au choix du public) Yumichika qui lui proposèrent, l'un une séance d'entraînement pour le maintenir en forme, et l'autre, un bon pour un soin complet au salon de beauté du coin, soit disant parce qu'il avait _« un grand potentiel beauté »_. Hanatarô refusa poliment, prétendant être débordé de boulot, ce à quoi les deux shinigami répondirent que _« ça sera pour une prochaine fois »_.

Le lendemain, Kuchiki Byakuya, venant pour une visite de contrôle, le remercia pour ce qu'il avait fait , sans lui jeter un seul regard hautain, et il fit don qu'un objet , petit mais sans doute hors de prix, que Hanatarô plaça dans ses quartiers.

Les jours passèrent, pendant que les cadeaux s'accumulaient : bonbons du capitaine Kurotsuchi, (à laisser au placard sans y toucher), produits énergisants par le capitaine général( pour lui donner un peu plus de muscles),, sans que le pauvre Hanatarô sache ce pour quoi il était remercié.

La réponse lui vint alors, sous la forme une petite fille aux cheveux roses.

-« Hana-chan, j'ai été bien sage cette semaine. J'ai pas embêté Bya, ni le chauve, ni plume plume, ni pépé, … Alors, je peux les avoir mes bonbons ? »

Hanatarô prit alors mentalement note que pour être tranquille et avoir des cadeaux, il suffisait parfois de quelques bonbons.


	36. Hinamori Momo 3

Hinamori Momo avait, dès sa première année à l'académie et le désastreux voyage sur Terre, commencé à étudier comme dix. Elle avait donné comme raison à Kira et Renji, ainsi qu'à Hisagi avec qui ils avaient noué des liens, que désormais, sa seule motivation serait d'être lieutenant sous les ordres d'Aizen.

Les trois garçons voyaient là une tentative de remercier celui qui les avait sauvés, mêlée à un peu de fangirlisme ( **Renji** : _Hein ? fan-quoi ?_ **Kira** : _Fangirlisme, c'est à dire une dévotion excessive, chez une fille, pour un personnage ou un sujet précis_. **Renji **: _Ah ouais, toi t'es la fangirl d'Ichimaru, c'est ça? _**Kira**(rougissant) : _Et si on parlait d'autre chose ?)._

Pourtant, même si ces raisons étaient un peu vraies, il en existait une autre, ignorée de tous. Le capitaine Aizen lui avait avoué, un jour où elle avait été le remercier, que son rêve était de voir le monde changer, que celui-ci ne lui convenait pas vraiment. Hinamori, dans sa vie humaine, avait subit une vie particulièrement dure, bien que courte, et aspirait, elle aussi, à changer cela. Et comme le lieutenant Ichimaru ne semblait pas être homme à créer un monde meilleur, elle avait décidé de tout faire pour avoir sa place, afin de seconder Aizen.

Et le jour où elle devint enfin lieutenant de la 5° division s'inscrit à jamais dans sa mémoire, tout comme celui où Aizen partit afin de changer le monde, mais pas vraiment pour le mieux.


	37. Shihôin Yoruichi

Courageusement, Yoruichi prit le chemin de la Soul Society. Elle avait un problème majeur auquel seul un capitaine pouvait remédier.

L'ancienne chef des forces spéciales prit grand soin, dans son parcours, d'éviter Soi Fong, n'ayant pas vraiment le temps pour la vénération de la jeune femme à son égard, ainsi que, d'ailleurs, ne se faire repérer par personne. La raison de sa venue étant top secrète et elle n'en parlerait qu'au principal concerné.

Elle arriva enfin à sa destination et entra, se dirigeant ensuite prestement avec le bureau du capitaine. Elle jeta un dernier coup pour s'assurer que personne n'était dans le secteur et toqua à la porte.

-« Entrez. »Répondit le capitaine.

Yoruichi pénétra dans la pièce et, l'air un peu ennuyé, demanda :

-« Komamura, qu'est ce que tu utilises contre les puces ? »


	38. Shihôin Yoruichi 2

Jinta et Ururu ne cessaient de réclamer un chien, ce à quoi Urahara répondait toujours non, avec un immense sourire.

Ce n'était en rien du sadisme ou un problème de « qui s'en occupera ? ». Non, en fait la cause de cela, ainsi que du sourire, remontait à quelques années. Urahara avait lui-même eu envie d'un chien et avait couru s'en acheter un.

Au début, tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes, mais un jour, il reçut la visite de Yoruichi, comme d'ordinaire sous sa forme de chat. N'ayant vu personne, elle s'était introduite dans la boutique, où Urahara était en train de dormir. Elle s'était donc approchée discrètement, mais, à ce moment là, un monstre surgit de sous la table, réveillant Urahara. Ensuite le chien bondit sur Yoruichi, lui flanquant une peur bleue. Et c'est là qu'il se produisit LE problème. Yoruichi n'était pas encore aussi perfectionnée dans l'art de la métamorphose et reprenait sa forme sous le coup de certaines émotions.

Il est certain qu'Urahara n'avait rien à redire au spectacle qui s'était offert devant ses yeux, mais il se dit que, finalement, il valait peut être mieux abandonner l'idée d'avoir un chien que de subir une nouvelle rafale de coups de griffes comme ce jour là.


	39. Hisagi Shuuhei 2

Outre le fait de pouvoir se lancer dans une redécoration du bureau à chaque fois qu'il en avait envie, Hisagi voyait un autre avantage à l'infirmité de son adoré capitaine.

Il faut savoir que Tôsen a la mauvaise habitude d'être insomniaque, et qu'il vient généralement voir son lieutenant quand le sommeil le fuit. Et ça pose un certain problème à mister 69. En effet, lui avait également une mauvaise habitude, du doux nom de Renge. On peut assez bien imaginer l'embarras de Hisagi si son capitaine le découvrait.

Alors, quand Tôsen repartait, le lieutenant partait se recoucher et, espérant que son capitaine n'était pas en mode chauve souris, c'est à dire repérer les objets à l'aide de sons, il serrait à nouveau son lapin en peluche rose avec une petite fleur dans la main, et lui murmurant : « Bonne nuit, Renge. »


	40. Tôsen Kaname 2

Il a été dit précédemment que Tôsen était un insomniaque chronique. En fait, ce n'était pas vraiment ça. Il souffrait plutôt, depuis quelques jours, de cauchemars.

Chaque nuit, il était taraudé par la même scène d'horreur. Cette vision, si on peut dire ainsi en parlant d'un aveugle, traumatisante le hantait sans cesse.

-« Cette fois, c'est terminé. N'essaie pas de me retenir ! »

-« Mais tu ne peux pas faire ça, ça serait inhumain ! »

-« Je te l'ai dit, Marie-Charlotte, je te quitte. »

Et oui, la 123° saison des Flammes de la passion, la série préférée du capitaine aveugle, s'était achevée sur la rupture de Pierre Emmanuel Matthieu avec Marie Charlotte, l'ex femme du cousin germain de Patrick, le beau-père du frère de Pierre Emmanuel Matthieu. Et le pauvre capitaine n'arrivait pas à s'en remettre.


	41. Hisagi Shuuhei 3

Pour beaucoup, les cicatrices qui couvraient l'œil droit de Hisagi étaient l'œuvre d'un hollow affronté alors qu'il était à l'académie. Hisagi, en tous cas, encourageait cette version des faits.

Et après tout, il était vrai que ses cicatrices dataient de cette époque, mais elles n'étaient pas l'œuvre d'un hollow. Mais plutôt d'un shinigami, non pas tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal, mais pas méchant pour deux sous.

En fait, Hisagi avait juste pris la direction de la 9° division, où il devait être envoyé. Là-bas, il avait frappé à la porte du bureau et était rentré, le plus naturellement du monde. Mais avant que ses yeux n'aient réellement vu quoi que ce soit, une forme se précipita vers lui et le repoussa. Il ressentit alors une douleur au niveau de son œil droit, là où la forme l'avait poussé, et griffé, et un liquide poisseux couler le long de sa joue.

Quand il eut reprit ses esprits, le capitaine Tôsen se tenait devant lui et lui dit :

-« Il ne pensait pas à mal, je t'assure. Viens. »

Une fois soigné, Hisagi prit soin de camoufler cette blessure, mais une attaque de Hollow la fit voir à de jeunes 1° année qui lui assurèrent que cela lui donnait un genre.

Ce n'est que plusieurs années plus tard qu'il apprit que le capitaine Komamura n'aimait vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas, à cette époque, être vu sans son casque.


	42. Grimmjow Jaggerjack

Deux heures que ça durait, que Grimmjow était coincé devant la télévision, sans pouvoir sortir car ce salaud de Tôsen avait pactisé avec cet enfoiré de Szayel pour que la porte ne s'ouvre que quand la télévision sera éteinte.

Prenant son mal en patience, notion qu'il ne comprenait encore que peu, il se promit de faire payer chaque seconde de ce traitement à Tôsen. Puis, soudain, une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

-« Gros câl… » Emit le poste avant d'exploser sous l'impact de sa rencontre avec le sabre de Grimmjow.

Celui-ci sortit, la télévision étant techniquement éteinte, et partit à la recherche de sa future victime, un grand sourire sur le visage et une lueur inquiétante dans les yeux.

Pendant ce temps, Aizen, qui avait tout observé à travers un écran, posa sa tasse de thé avant de se tourner vers l'aveugle et lui dit :

-« Kaname, ce n'est pas parce que Wonderwyce aime ce programme, qu'il faut que tu essaies de lobotomiser Grimmjow à coup de Bisounours et de Teletubbies. »


	43. Ulquiorra Schiffer

pour Mau taichô qui a la grippe. En esperant que ça va te plaire.

Et à vous aussi, mes autres lecteurs.

* * *

Pour beaucoup, Ulquiorra n'avait strictement aucune expression, à moins que le manque d'expression en soit une. Cela donnait parfois lieu à des paris.

Une nuit, alors que toute l'espada était rassemblée au palais d'Aizen en vu d'une réunion dès qu'il aura finit sa commande de thé, ce qui pouvait prendre plusieurs heures, chacun de ses membres s'était vu alloué une chambre. Enfin, une pièce où patienter.

Notre Vasto lorde préfère, le froid Ulquiorra, avait décidé de profiter de cette attente pour dormir un peu. Mais soudain, un boucan de tous les Hollows (enfin de tous les diables si vous préférez) se fit entendre. Ulquiorra se releva et se dirigea calmement vers la source des nuances sonores.

-« Grimmjow, baisse un peu le son. » Demanda-il, tout aussi calme, à l'espada numéro 6.

Celui-ci retira deux secondes ces yeux de l'écran de télévision où se déroulait un match bien violent de catch, et répondit :

-« Mouais, j'y penserai. »

Ulquiorra reprit donc la direction de sa chambre, quand il entendit des bruits assez étranges. Il alla voir le responsable. L'espada numéro 8, ayant eu une journée éprouvante, s'offrait un petit en-cas de Fraccions.

-« Je doute que tu ais besoin de récupérer tant que ça. »

Le Arrancar à cheveux roses haussa les épaules, mais finalement ne fit plus de bruit.

L'espada numéro 4 réussit enfin regagner sa chambre et à se réinstaller, mais là :

-« OUUUUAAAHHH, quelle horreur ! Des filles à tous les postes importants. »

Ulquiorra ne se dérangea pas, bien que passablement agacé par le cauchemar de Noitora, mais, quand Aaroniro décida d'imiter Szayel, il se sentit pris d'une certaine irritation et partit demander à l'Arrancar d'aller évoluer ailleurs. En regagnant sa pièce, il vit, ou plutôt il entendit, Szayel commencer des expériences, mais se disant que le scientifique préférait travailler dans le silence, il ne s'en inquiéta pas trop, même s'il commençait à bouillir de l'intérieur..

Mais, une nouvelle fois, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à dormir, un boucan épouvantable se fit entendre. Entre les bruits d'os et de membres fracturés du combat regardé par Grimmjow, les expériences de plus en plus bruyantes de Szayel, Noitora qui déchiquetait méthodiquement, et en riant comme un dément, toutes les archives, photos, documents,… des arrancars féminins présents, passés ou même à venir, …

Ulquiorra se releva et alla exploser le générateur électrique. Plus de télé, d'énergie pour les appareils de torture scientifique de Szayel, de lumières pour les expériences ou le déchiquetage en bonnes conditions,…

-« Et le prochain qui moufte, … »Hurla Ulquiorra, perdant son précieux calme, jusqu'à en devenir d'un joli rouge .

Dans les quartiers qui lui étaient réservés, Ichimaru Gin affichait un sourire encore plus grand que celui de Noitora.

-« Mais c'est qu'il a ses nerfs le petit Ulquiorra. Enfin, grâce à ces quatre là, j'ai gagné mon pari . »


	44. Ulquiorra Schiffer 2

Une partie de l'Espada se trouvait rassemblée en un petit groupe compact, laissant de temps à autre échapper un fou rire. Ulquiorra, arrivant à son tour auprès de ses camarades, les dévisagea un instant de son regard inexpressif.

-« P'tain, j'aurais jamais cru qu'il pouvait avoir l'air aussi cloche. »

-« Déjà les lunettes, c'est pas top, ça fait gonzesse… »

-« Attcchhaa !! »

-« Tu veux un mouchoir, bubble-gum ? »

-« Mais alors la coupe d'abruti… »

Ulquiorra, sentant sa curiosité s'éveiller, même si jamais il ne le montrerait, se dirigea vers l'objet responsable de tous ces rires. Une simple photo à première vue. Puis, en y regardant de plus près, il vit qu'il s'agissait d'une photo d'Aizen, comme il était au temps de la Soul Society. Et, imperceptiblement, un léger sourire se forma sur ses lèvres.

C'est vrai qu'il avait l'air cloche là dessus.


	45. Tôsen Kaname 3

Pour beaucoup de capitaines, le moment du bain était le moment essentiel d'une longue journée de travail. Cet instant signifiait pour certains entraîner son lieutenant à des activités aquatiques, avec des résultats variés, suivant que l'on est à la 8° ou à la 3°, pour d'autres le repos loin de son lieutenant même si laisser celui-ci seul n'était pas une très bonne idée « Renji, si jamais tu réitères cela, je vérifierai si tu es plus ou moins rapide que des pétales de cerisiers », « Matsumoto, lâche cette bouteille et retourne travailler! » , enfin, heureusement que la 12° leur avait donné ces cameras.

Pour le capitaine Tôsen, le moment du bain était généralement utile à sa méditation sur le sens profond du mot justice et sur les implications que ce terme entraînait dans le complot en cours. En gros, quand se casser la tête pour rien.

Une fois sa méditation achevée, il poursuivait par une série d'exercices afin de garder un corps aussi souple que son esprit était étriqué. Ensuite seulement, il se rhabillait et retournait à d'autres occupations.

Ce jour là, il croisa Hisagi à la sortie de la salle de bain et lui dit :

-« La prochaine fois que tu m'espionne, essaie au moins de mieux camoufler ton reiatsu. »

Et il s'en fut, laissant son lieutenant aussi rouge que les cheveux de celui de la 6° division.


	46. Shiba Kaien

**Mat** : Tite Kubo ayant fait mourir Kaien, et ce dernier ayant squatter à la fin d'un chapitre d'une autre fic, je considere qu'il est un peu à moi.

**Kaien**: Tu crois vraiment que je vais me laisser faire? Tu rêves ma p'tite! Je suis Shiba Kaien, fukutaichô de la 13° division, pas une bestiole qu'on peut chahuter, papouiller,... autant qu'on veut.

**Mat**: et si je te dis fraise tagada?

**Kaien**: Si c'est une histoire de sentiments, alors c'est différent.

**Mat**: ben, voyons. Tiens, en parlant de sentiments, et si on examinait comment t'a séduit Miyako?

**Kaien**: Vas-y, je t'écoute...

**Mat**: (murmure)

**Kaien**: je passe un peu pour un con, là.

**Mat**: fais pas la gueule, Kaien. T'as le droit de faire des erreurs.

**Kaien**: mouais, pas convaincu...

**Mat**: ou alors t'as voulu épater la galerie et (murmure à nouveau)

**Kaien**: première option, au moins je passe juste pour un con, pas pour un con orgueilleux.

**Mat**: t'es d'accord? Tu vois qu'on peut s'entendre.

**Kaien**: et oublie pas les fraises!

* * *

Il existait, il fut un temps, cinq grandes familles nobles à la Soul Society, et le clan Shiba était l'une d'elles. 

L'aîné du chef de clan, et le futur héritier, était devenu shinigami en un rien de temps. Il avait réussi à finir les six années d'études à l'académie en une seule, et était maintenant affecté à l'une des 13 divisions.

Son rêve était de parvenir à un poste élevé dans sa division, la 13°, dirigée par le capitaine Ukitake. Peut être pas capitaine pour le moment, mais au moins lieutenant. Et pour cela, chaque matin, il s'entraînait à manier Nejibana, son zanpakutoh.

C'était une arme de type eau, prenant la forme d'un trident, et, il faut bien l'avouer, Nejibana était déjà assez difficile à manipuler étant d'arme blanche, mais ce n'était rien comparé à l'utilisation en même temps de ses techniques aquatiques.

Ce matin là, Nejibana lui avait laissé entrevoir une nouvelle technique surpuissante et Kaien s'empressa de tenter de la maîtriser. Malheureusement pour lui, il ne réussit pas à contrôler le flot d'eau crée par son arme et se fit emporter par sa propre attaque.

Il parvint tant bien que mal à se sortir de l'eau, toussant sans pouvoir s'arrêter après avoir échapper de peu à la noyade. Une jeune femme se précipita vers lui, l'air inquiète et lui demanda :

-« Vous allez bien ? si vous le souhaitez, je peux aller chercher un shinigami de la 4° division… »

Kaien lui fit signe qu'il allait suffisamment bien et se redressa. La jeune femme vit son tatouage et lui lança en plaisantant :

-« Je croyais que le clan Shiba était spécialisé dans les artifices, pas dans les bains. »

Kaien lui sourit et se présenta comme il se doit.

-« Et bien, je suis ravie de vous rencontrer, Shiba Kaien. Quant à moi, je me nomme Kuroue Miyako. »

Les deux gens restèrent à bavarder quelques temps avant de retourner à leurs occupations respectives. Les jours suivants, ils se recroisèrent de temps à autre, se laissant des blagues sur les bains forcés et la maîtrise des attaques.

Le temps passa, et les deux shinigami devinrent de plus en plus proches, Miyako tentant même d'aider le jeune homme à parfaire ses techniques sans finir noyé, tandis que Kaien lui donnait des cours de maniement de zanpakutoh, les combats de sabres n'étant pas le fort de la jeune femme. Et, cinq ans après sa sortie de l'académie, Kaien parvint au rang de lieutenant de la 13° division. Conscient qu'il devait une partie de sa réussite à Miyako, il alla la voir pour lui annoncer la grande nouvelle. Arrivé en face d'elle, il prit une grande décision, peut être même la plus importante de sa vie.

-« Miyako, tu es une femme exceptionnelle. Je t'en prie, épouse-moi. »

La jeune femme accepta avec joie cette demande et, encore des années plus tard, le sujet des bains demeurait leur sujet préféré, même si leur subordonnés, pas au courant de l'anecdote, les regardaient les yeux ronds, ne comprenant pas en quoi le sujet pouvait etre drôle.

* * *

excusez moi pour le delire de debut, mais l'idee m'est venue alors que je tentais de persuader Kaien que j'etais pas mechante et qu'il pouvait m'appartenir sans crainte. 

en bref, pour persuader quelqu'un, ayez toujours des fraises tagada avec vous (promis, le coup des fraises n'a rien à voir avec ichigo, c'est du pur hasard).


	47. 11e division

A chaque fête du Seireitei, chaque division se voyait confier une tâche (approvisionnement en nourriture, saké, …). La répartition des tâches se faisait par tirage au sort, entre les différentes divisions, exception faite de celles exclues pour certaines tâches, comme la 8°,10° 11° pour le saké, ou la 12° pour toute chose ingérable.

La 11° division était cette fois ci tombée sur une partie de la préparation du banquet. Heureusement pour les shinigami, qui, il faut bien l'avouer, n'étaient pas des fins cordons bleus, des objets très utiles existaient, les bocaux .

Mais au moment de l'ouverture, ils eurent beau utiliser toutes leurs forces, aucun ne réussit à ouvrir son bocal.

Certains tentèrent, au grand désespoir de leur 5° siège, d'utiliser des huiles de beauté pour décoincer les couvercles (résultat, des bocaux glissèrent de nombreuses mains trop glissantes) , d'autres choisirent tout simplement de casser les bocaux pour qu'ils libèrent leur contenu ( avec en conséquences directs des aliments un peu partout et des morceaux de verre dans la nourriture),…

Le capitaine Zaraki lui-même, agacé de voir ses subordonnés passer leur temps sur une activité aussi peu guerrière, se mit à la tâche, mais libère son reiatsu sur un bocal le faisant simplement exploser au visage de celui qui le tient, il abandonna l partie et retourna s'entraîner. Yachiru, quant à elle, tenta également sa chance, plus par envie de manger le contenu que pour donner un coup de main. Mais le bocal résistant encore et toujours aux assauts de la petite, elle décida d'employer son arme secrète.

-« Keennn- ccchhhaaaann !! »

Le dit Ken-chan rappliqua , nettoyé de sa 'douche' alimentaire, et opta quant à lui pour une autre méthode. Se servant de son sabre, il perça un trou dans le couvercle, démolissant ainsi ce dernier. Les autres shinigami se doutant bien que, même si leur lieutenant n'avait pas déjà englouti le contenu, un seul bocal ne serait en rien suffisant pour tout le Seireitei, ils tentèrent à leur tour le coup.

La capitaine Unohana s'étonna de voir autant de 11° division à ses portes, alors qu'aucune mission n'avait été donnée ces temps ci, et que Kenpachi avait juré de ne plus passer ses nerfs sur ses subordonnés. Elle alla donc voir le dit-capitaine, qui lui montra, un peu honteux, un de ces «p... de bocaux », en le désignant comme responsable du carnage.

La capitaine prit le bocal, le retourna et donna un coup sec du plat de la main sur le fond. Elle le remit ensuite droit et dévissa le couvercle. Alors qu'elle tendait le bocal à son collègue, elle ajouta :

-« Parfois, un peu de douceur fait tout. »


	48. Las Noches

elisa83, j'ai rien contre lui non plus, mais c'etait juste par jeu de mots avec ce que dit grimmjow.

* * *

Quand Ichigo et ses amis arrivèrent à Las Noches, une pensée traversa rapidement leur esprit. Comment Aizen fait pour avoir l'électricité dans un endroit pareil?

En réalité, Il y eut plusieurs moyens mis en place pour générer l'éclairage du palais.

L'un d'eux fut mis en place par l'espada numéro 8, Szayel Appolo Grantz, scientifique de profession, barjot de passion, alter ego rose et geekesque de Mayuri. Il s'agissait tout simplement de transformer les arrancars les plus faibles en piles électriques sur pattes. Mais quand Aizen vit la facture des électrodes, câbles, … il décida de mettre fin au projet. C'était ça ou se priver de son thé pour le restant de sa vie.

Un système de pédalier relié à une dynamo fut la solution suivante. Pour ne pas faire de jaloux, chacun, des Arrancars aux ex-capitaines, mis à part Aizen bien entendu (« le thé froid, c'est pas bon. ») , dû pédaler à tour de rôle. Grimmjow n'étant pas de la meilleure volonté du monde (comme beaucoup de ses comparses), on installa en face du pédalier une image grandeur nature d'Ichigo en mode bankai, avec son masque de Hollow à moitié sur le visage et un émetteur de reiatsu derrière l'image. Ichimaru ayant glissé à l'oreille du numéro 6 que pour rejoindre le shinigami, il lui suffirait de pédaler, Grimmjow se lança de toute la puissance de ses jambes sur le vélo. Ce qui eut pour conséquences quasi immédiates un pédalier bousillé, une dynamo en train de surchauffer et l'explosion d'une bonne partie des ampoules.

Pour pallier au problème électrique, Grimmjow lança que si « les cons dégoulinants de bons sentiments débiles faisaient de la lumière, on aurait qu'à cloner Tôsen. » Projet approuvé par Szayel et Ichimaru ravi de pouvoir enquiquiner encore plus de monde, mais refusé par le principal concerné qui se demanda quel membre l'espada numéro 6 allait perdre, et par Aizen qui n'aurait pas eu l'air d'un vrai méchant avec un acolyte luminescent.

D'autres projets, style éoliennes, panneaux solaires, … furent également rejetés, du fait qu'il n'y avait ni vent, ni soleil, ni rien au Hueco Mundo. Le moteur à feuilles de thé valut quant à lui 72 heures de torture mentale à coup de Kyôka Suigetsu à son inventeur.

Finalement, Aizen trouva la solution la plus simple : brancher les câbles sur le système électrique de la Soul Society qui fonctionnait quant à lui au saké, fourni par une lieutenant à petites lunettes, au désespoir de son capitaine.


	49. Grimmjow Jaggerjack 2

Grimmjow était rarement de bonne humeur, sauf quand il combattait, mais une chose était sure, il ne l'était jamais de bon matin.

Un matin, il se dirigea en traînant les pieds vers la salle à manger du palais d'Aizen. Celui ci, tenant à avoir un œil sur son espada, convoquait régulièrement celle-ci pour un repas. Cette fois, les 10 plus puissants Arrancars avaient été conviés à un petit déjeuner.

Grimmjow s'approcha de la table et il remarqua, au moment d'y prendre place, qu'en face de son bol de thé encore fumant se trouvait un grand saladier rempli de fruits. Légèrement irrité, il envoya un grand coup de pied dans la table, qui vola à travers la pièce, passant devant un Ulquiorra plus stoïque de jamais jusqu'à ce que une tasse répande son contenu bouillant sur lui. La table finit sa course contre le mur le plus proche, écrasant plus ou moins sous son poids le numéro 5 de l'espada qui ne dut sa survie qu'à son hierro plus résistant que la moyenne, tandis que le saladier atterrit sur la tête de Wonderwyce, qui, à l'instar de son mentor, n'avait rien vu venir.

Aizen se redressa après avoir éviter la table, but tranquillement une gorgée de thé avant de lancer un « Grimmjow… » plein d'ondes négatives. Le principal intéressé, pour une fois, ne releva pas, guettant l'arrivée prochaine de ses deux supérieurs directs, l'un avec une grande brûlure sur son visage beaucoup moins inexpressif que d'ordinaire, et l'autre la tête encore un peu en vrac.

Aizen jeta un coup d'œil alentour, constatant les dégâts causés par un simple fruit.

-« Qui a mis un saladier rempli de fraises sur la table ? » Demanda-il, avec un ton fatigué.

Ichimaru Gin sourit dans le dos de son chef. Décidément, les repas étaient beaucoup plus drôles depuis que Grimmjow avait rencontré un certain shinigami aux cheveux oranges.

* * *

resultat d'un delire telephonique avec une amie. Taichô, merci pour cette idée. 


	50. Las Noches 2

Quand on vit dans un désert, l'approvisionnement en eau est primordial, surtout quand votre chef passe son temps à boire du thé, et qu'il est de mauvais poil sinon.

Vu qu'il n'y avait pas de riante source faisant des petits arcs-en-ciel à las Noches, ce qui soulageait grandement quelques espadas, on, c'est à dire Aizen, décida qu'on, cette fois-ci les espadas, allait creuser jusqu'à avoir un puits.

Apres avoir épuisé à la tâche quelques arrancars de seconde zone, les espadas levèrent leurs fesses des chaises longues, ou de la salle de déchiquetage de fraise pour Grimmjow, et aillèrent voir le résultat, juste au moment où Aizen, qui commençait à être en pénurie d'eau pour le thé, débarqua et le félicita de leur bon travail.

Il ne restait plus qu'à démolir une paroi qui retenait l'eau, et le puits serait remplit. En tirant à la courte paille, il fut décidé de ce serait Ulquiorra qui s'en chargerait. Noitora trouvant amusant de sous-entendre qu'Ulquiorra devait faire attention à ne pas se casser un ongle, Grimmjow conclut quant à lui que c'était pour ça que le numéro 5 n'y allait pas lui-même. Noitora, piqué à vif, alla près de la paroi et, profitant du fait qu'il avait le hierro le plus résistant, ouvrit d'un coup le mur, libérant des flots d'eau et se faisant à moitié emporter.

Szayel profita de ce court intermède pour expliquer que plus une surface est grande, plus elle offre de prise à l'eau, à ses camarades qui s'en foutaient royalement, ravis de voir que la coupole du numéro 5 servait enfin à quelque chose.

Le puits percé, il fallait maintenant acheminer l'eau vers Las Noches et , en l'absence de canalisations, il fallut recourir aux seaux, et à Suzumushi pour convaincre certains personnages pas très réceptifs.

Tout se passa bien, jusqu'à ce que malencontreusement, un hollow de jardin se retrouve pile dans le chemin d'un espada aux cheveux bleus, trop occupé avec son eau pour ne pas se ramasser en beauté.

Le dit objet vola merveilleusement, pour finir sa course sur le crane de Tôsen qui alla s'entraîner au bankai sur le lanceur.

-« Kaname, il ne l'a pas fait exprès. » Dit d'un ton las Aizen, tout en sirotant son thé. « Pas cette fois en tous cas. »

Finalement, le problème de l'eau fut résolu, assez mystérieusement, et Aizen décida d'aller prendre un bain . L'eau chaud étant en option, Grimmjow fût chargé d'actionner le soufflet. Etant au premières loges pour entendre la délicate voix de son chef pousser la chansonnette, il se permit un petit commentaire.

-« Saleté d'abruti de shinigami, il joue le chef alors qu'il est même pas foutu de pas partir en canard dès qu'il ouvre la bouche. »

Soudain, le commentaire résonna dans tout Las Noches, grâce à l'intervention d'un kitsune qui se baladait, "par hasard", derrière l'espada avec un micro.

Le reiatsu d'Aizen augmenta subitement, faisant par la même bouillir l'eau, ce qui donna une excuse supplémentaire à Grimmjow pour ne pas rester là.

Outre le fait de savoir pourquoi Grimmjow se tordait de rage, même sous hypnose , en gueulant « fraise ? Aaah !! », un autre question perturbait les espadas, d'où venait l'eau ?

Le capitaine Kuchiki sortit prestement, et enroulé d'une serviette, de sa douche, et traversa sa division en demandant quel était le problème. Renji lui répondit que l'eau avait été coupée, juste avant que le capitaine Kyôraku ne dise que « ça ne faisait rien, y avait qu'à boire du saké à la place ».

Et oui, que ferait le Hueco Mundo sans la Soul Society ?


	51. Grimmjow Jaggerjack 3

Même si les espadas, et de manière plus générale, les hollows, sont des monstres à tendances anthropophages, sadiques, … eux aussi ont des anniversaires et même plusieurs pour les plus chanceux (anniversaire d'hollowtisation, d' arrancarisation, d'entrée dans l'espada,…). Enfin, chanceux, …

Aujourd'hui était l'anniversaire du plus caractériel, bagarreur, … des espadas, Grimmjow Jaggerjack.

Toute l'espada était rassemblée autour de la grande table, petits chapeaux sur la tête, joie au visage (si, si, la joie à l'idée de pourchasser Ichimaru qui les avaient embarqués là dedans et en pleurait de rire de les voir ainsi), à un bout de la table leur chef, grand amateur de thé, qui se foutait d'où il était, temps qu'il avait une tasse remplie à la main, et de l'autre, un Grimmjow , amateur de pas grand chose si ce n'est la baston, plus qu'intrigué par le shinigami déjanté s'approchant de lui les bras dans le dos.

-« Tiens, sexta espada san. » Lui dit le kitsune en lui tendant un cadeau.

Grimmjow le prit, l'ouvrit avec sa délicatesse habituelle et sortit de la boite, le visage décomposé, le cadeau. Une grande photo d'Ichigo, encadrée avec un cadre recouvert de dizaines de petites fraises.

Etant donné que son chef se trouvait face à lui, le fixant de ses yeux mi-clos (bien que surtout myopes), Grimmjow fit preuve d'un incroyable sang froid, reposa le cadre dans sa boite et commença à se lever histoire d'aller hurler sa frustration ailleurs.

-« Bah attend, c'est pas fini ! » Lui lança l'ex capitaine de la 3° en faisant un shunpo.

Il revint quelques secondes plus tard, un gâteau dans les mains. Un gâteau tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, avec des petites décorations et des bougies sur le dessus.

Mais à la fraise, avec des petites fraises dessus et des petites bougies chantant un « happy birthday, ... » avec, à la place du nom du principal concerné, « fraisounet ».

Malgré toute la bonne volonté, soit assez limitée, dont pouvait faire preuve l'espada numéro 6, il perdit son calme et balança le gâteau le plus loin possible droit devant lui, oubliant qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la table.

Il y eut soudain un grand blanc (non pas le hollow intérieur d'Ichigo), l'assistance s'arrêtant net dans le foutage de la tronche de Grimmjow, même Ichimaru semblant se stopper, et toutes les personnes présentes tournèrent dans un bel ensemble leur visage vers Aizen, la tête recouverte de crème et de fraises, collant encore davantage ses cheveux sur son crane.

Celui ci demeura étonnamment sans réaction, se contentant de siroter son thé, jusqu'à ce qu'un morceau de gâteau tombe dans la tasse, rendant malencontreusement imbuvable le breuvage.

-« Grimmjow… »

Suite à cet incident, il fut décidé que plus aucun anniversaire ne serait fêté (ce qui soulageait la plupart des espadas qui commençaient à connaître l'humour d'Ichimaru), même s'il avait été de l'opinion générale que Grimmjow faisait une bonne piñata, bien que lui ne crache pas des bonbons.


	52. Grimmjow Jaggerjack 4

Suite à quelques incidents malencontreux, Tôsen obtint d'Aizen que Grimmjow ait une punition utile. Mister glue perpétuelle, trop occupé à son thé, avait laissé le champ libre à l'ex capitaine aveugle.

La punition fut au niveau des craintes de l'espada numéro 6 : Il dut laver « soigneusement et parfaitement » les cheveux blonds du jeune protégé de Tôsen, qui craignait de mettre du shampooing dans les yeux du petit et qui était ravi d'inculquer un peu de douceur à ce barbare.

Le petit dans la baignoire, Grimmjow prit le shampooing que lui tendait Ichimaru, et jeta un coup d'œil dessus. Voyant qu'il s'agissait d'un des shampooings de Luppi, et qu'en plus, il était parfum fraise, l'espada écrasa un grand coup le flacon qui répandit une partie de son contenu dans les yeux de son tortionnaire. Une fois le problème résolu à grands coups de jurons et de bankai en réponse aux jurons, le arrancar aux cheveux bleus se mit à shampooiner le blondinet, ravi de cette attention.

Finalement, après 3 tentatives de noyades et 6 d'absorption forcée de shampooing envers le dit blondinet qui, s'agitant, ne rendait pas la tâche facile à Grimmjow, et 2 bankai, 5 coupages de doigts et 3 attaques classiques (l'une étant pour remotiver Grimmjow), le pauvre numéro 6 put enfin partir.

Il regagna péniblement ses quartiers, jurant qu'il craquerait si on lui parlait encore une fois de shampooing. Mais, sur son chemin, une petite voix le suivit, chantonnant sans cesse, « ne pique pas les yeux, évite les nœuds ».

A partir de ce moment là, Grimmjow décida deux choses : détruire tout le stock de shampooing du Hueco Mundo, et le faire avaler à Ichimaru, voir s'il chante encore après ça.


	53. Grimmjow Jaggerjack 5

Une seule solution, courir.

Il avait beau faire partie de l'espada, aimer se battre, surtout contre les fraises ou les aveugles psychorigides, et n'avoir peur de rien, il devait avouer que finir comme ça ne l'enchantait pas vraiment.

Tout ça parce que, pour se venger d'un certain ex shinigami, il s'était introduit dans sa chambre et avait joué avec les photos que celui-ci gardait d'une fille. Problème, le dit-shinigami était revenu plus tôt que prévu, et lui, il avait oublié son arme.

Oui, courir était une très bonne solution.

-« Ikorose, Shinsô ! »


	54. Kuchiki Byakuya 3

-« Non, je refuse ! »

-« Voyons, capitaine. C'est juste un bal, et une danse, rien de plus. »

Chaque année, l'académie des Shinigami organisait une sorte de bal, et chaque année, au moins un capitaine, désigné au hasard, devait s'y rendre et ouvrir le bal en dansant. Cette année, alors qu'on était encore à la recherche du moyen de désignation, la lieutenant Kusajishi lança joyeusement :

-« Un bal ? Ben, faut que ça soit Princesse Fleur qui y aille. Les princesses, ça va dans les bals ! »

L'assemblée considéra quelques instant la petite, essayant de comprendre de qui il s'agissait, avant de se tourner, plus ou moins amusés, voire même en retenant un éclat de rire, vers le capitaine Kuchiki.

-« Vous pouvez toujours rêver. » Dit fermement le capitaine de la 6°.

-« Mais voyons, Byakuya san, vous avez été désigné, et au hasard ! personne n'aurait su que Yachiru chan serait là. » Déclara avec un grand sourire Kyôraku.

A l'unanimité moins une voix, la sienne, Byakuya dut donc accepter sa mission. Mais comme la danse n'était pas vraiment au programme de son éducation, il fut obligé d'aller demander conseil. Ce qu'il fit en allant voir Renji, qui étant un fêtard de première, devait avoir quelques idées.

Mais malgré tout, il n'arrivait pas à ne serait ce que comprendre la danse, jusqu'à une aide inattendue.

-« Nii sama, vous excellez au combat, n'est ce pas ? »

Le jeune noble acquiesça, ne comprenant pas où voulait en venir sa sœur.

-« Et bien, dites-vous qu'une danse, c'est comme un combat. L'un avance, comme s'il attaquait, et l'autre recule, comme s'il parait. »

Comprenant un peu plus, Byakuya s'entraîna et parvint à danser à peu près correctement.

Le voyant partir au bal, Renji se tourna vers Rukia en disant :

-« Par contre, dis jamais un truc comme ça au capitaine Zaraki. Ni même à Ichigo. »


	55. Kurosaki Ichigo 2

-« Ichigo ? Réponds, t'es où ? »

Rukia était seule chez Ichigo, avec pour seule compagnie le rouquin sus nommé. Pourtant, elle avait beau l'appeler dans toute la maison, il ne répondait pas.

Non pas qu'elle tienne absolument à supporter ce « paysan sans manières », mais il lui avait promis de l'emmener à une soirée, et l'heure approchait sans qu'il montre signe de vie.

La petite brune décida d'aller voir dans la chambre de son ami, au cas où il y écouterait de la musique et ainsi ne l'entendrait pas.

Elle toqua, puis, n'ayant pas de réponse, ouvrit la porte. L'intérieur de la chambre était plongé dans le noir, mais quand ses yeux s'accommodèrent à l'obscurité, elle vit un corps allongé sur le lit, dans une mare de liquide sombre, et se mit à pousser un grand cri.

-« Hein ? Quoi ? Un hollow ? » Demanda Ichigo en se relevant.

Quand la soirée commença, Ichigo tentait toujours de parler à Rukia.

-« Mais puisque je te dis que je me suis endormi en me préparant pour la soirée costumée et que le flacon de faux sang a dû couler. En tous cas, t'avais pas à m'assommer avec la lampe de chevet. »

-« Le vrai sang fait bien plus réaliste que le faux ! »


	56. Kuchiki Byakuya 4

-« S'il vous plait, capitaine… »

-« N'insiste pas Renji. »

-« Mais toutes les divisions ont une mascotte. »

-« Oui, je sais, depuis que le capitaine général a gardé la lieutenant Kusajishi. »

D'après une brillante idée de la jeune lieutenant de la 11°, si toutes les divisions avaient un animal mascotte, les shinigami travailleraient bien mieux.

Donc, plusieurs squads avaient déjà pris un petit animal sous leur aile, Comme la 11°, ou plutôt sa lieutenant, ayant déniché une panthère, qui après quelques essais étranges de Yachiru, arborait maintenant un sublime pelage bleu ; la 13° et son chat sans poil, « au cas où le capitaine serait allergique » ; ou encore le lapin de la 5° qui échappa de peu à la mascotte de la 3°, image animal de son maître.

Renji, se sentant plutôt chien, avait proposé cet animal à son capitaine.

-« Pas de chien ! »

-« Mais il pourra monter la garde, et c'est très intelligent un chien. Et attachant ! je suis sûr que vous adorerez lui faire des câlins. »

-« Renji, à quoi penses-tu que servent les shinigami dit « de garde »,tu sais, ceux qui surveillent la division, la nuit ? Et quitte à faire des câlins à quelque chose, autant que ça ne soit pas à une créature mettant de la boue et/ou de la bave partout. Par contre, je suis d'accord qu'il faut un animal intelligent, au moins pour rattraper un peu le niveau. »Répondit le noble en regardant son lieutenant. « On prendra un chat, c'est plus noble. Pas de discussion possible ! »

Résultat, le lieutenant de la 6° division au caractère de chien errant se retrouva à aller acheter un félin pour son capitaine.

Au début, la cohabitation se passa assez bien, mis à part les quelques fois où le capitaine Komamura passa à la division. Mais au bout de quelques temps, le capitaine de la 6° convoqua son lieutenant.

-« Ramène cet animal où tu l'as eu. Mais n'oublie pas, pas de chien ! »

Renji ramena donc le pauvre chat à la boutique et alla acheter un bête ours en peluche. On lui fait des câlins, ça bave pas partout, et, même si ça rayonne pas d'intelligence, les conneries sont très limitées .

En revenant à la division, il aperçut, dans l'entre ouverture de la porte, son capitaine en train d'examiner sa précieuse écharpe en maugréant , tout en se grattant:

-« Non content d'avoir fait ses griffes sur mon écharpe et laisser des poils partout, cette maudite créature m'a aussi refilé des puces. »


	57. Aizen Sôsuke 3

Le thé, c'est bon, le thé, c'est bien. Mais pas pour le sommeil.

Voilà la terrible vérité qu'apprit un beau soir Aizen, possible futur maître du monde, mégalo à souhait, theinophile à fond.

Deux bonnes heures qu'il se tournait et se retournait dans son lit, sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil. Il prit alors une grande inspiration :

-« Ulquiorra !! »

Le dit-espada, cachant comme il pouvait sa fatigue dérrière son masque de neutralité quasi-suisse, se présenta face à son chef, qui lui était déjà beaucoup moins impressionnant avec des mèches en tous sens, bien qu'encore à moitié collées par le gel, une barboteuse, un nounours parfum thé dans ses bras et une petite moue triste de gamin.

-« J'arrive pas à dormir. » Commença l'ex-shinigami.

Ulquiorra prit donc un livre sur l'étagère et commença à lire, d'une voix monocorde :

-« Il était une fois, dans un pays lointain, un prince qui aimait le thé par-dessus tout, mais.. »

Une fois le " conte de thé " achevé, le chef du Hueco Mundo sentit enfin ses paupières devenir lourdes. L'espada commença à partir, ravi de retrouver son lit, bien que se posant une grande question.

-« Ulquiorra, oublies pas ma veilleuse. »

En allumant l'objet, la question se fit encore plus présente en son esprit.

Comment un gars pareil avait-il pu devenir leur chef ?


	58. Kurosaki Ichigo et ?

Cette personne, il était sûr de la connaître. Mais elle était si loin, si profondément ancré dans les ténèbres, il n'arrivait pas à l'atteindre. Il lui cria donc :

-« Mais qui es-tu ? »

La silhouette disparut un instant, obligeant le shinigami remplaçant à se tourner en tous sens. Soudain, elle fut devant lui et releva la tête vers lui.

-« Ton pire cauchemar » Dit l'inconnu, révélant une peau pâle, blanche même, et des yeux jaunes, indomptés et indomptables.

Ichigo se réveilla en sursaut. Un rêve, ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Encore haletant, il observa sa chambre, avant de poser son regard sur la fenêtre et de sursauter. Il crut qu'IL était là, à l'observer, mais non, ce n'était que son propre reflet, rendu pâle par les reflets de la lune. Ichigo se rallongea donc, quelque peu soulagé.

Alors qu'il commençait à reglisser vers le sommeil, il entendit une voix, sarcastique, faible mais néanmoins présente, en lui ou en dehors, il n'aurait pu le dire, lancer :

-« Un cauchemar éveillé est parfois pire que son homologue onirique. »


	59. Shirosaki Hichigo

bon, on m'a refilé un hollow intérieur pour la soirée, et j'ai pas résisté à l'envie de l'embeter un peu.

merci à Anders Andrew qui m'a fait via sa review rajouter le nounours.

* * *

-« Dis-moi, le vieux, y a du soleil, des nuages ou de la pluie. Mais est ce qu'il peut faire nuit, ici ? » Lança Hichigo en se tournant vers l'esprit du zanpakuto.

-« Si Ichigo meure, son monde intérieur deviendra sombre, cela paraît logique. »

-« Ah ! »

Décidément, il devrait vraiment tout faire pour son roi, y compris lui sauver la vie toutes les trente secondes.

Enfin, c'était ça, ou affronter l'obscurité.

Pas cool quand on a peur du noir. Même avec un nounours rose pour se rassurer.

* * *

review? au moins pour le hollow le plus barjot du monde?et son nounours?


	60. Shirosaki Hichigo 2

Quoi qu'il arrive, Hichigo restait toujours blanc comme neige. Bon, ça lui arrivait de temps à autre d'avoir un coup de soleil, ou toute autre tache sur sa blancheur immaculée, mais dès qu'il revenait auprès de Zangetsu, celui-ci voyait qu'il était de nouveau aussi blanc.

Un jour que Zangetsu haussa un sourcil en le voyant revenir, Monochrome dit :

-« Les humains, ils ont de la lessive qui lave plus blanc que blanc. »

-« C'est ce que tu utilises pour te laver ? »

-« Pour mes vêtements, oui, mais pour le reste, j'utilise ça ! » Répondit le hollow en tendant un tube. « En plus, ça sent les fruits. Mais c'est chiant, j'finis trop vite le tube. »

Zangetsu jeta un coup d'œil.

-« _Aquafresh formule blancheur »_Lut-il. « En effet, tout s'explique… »


	61. Hitsugaya Tôshirô 3

-« Je déteste ce moment de l'année ! »Bouda Hitsugaya Tôshirô.

-« Mais voyons, taichô, vous avez vous même dit que, au moins , en hiver, vous vous sentiez dans votre élément. Et puis, c'est bientôt votre anniversaire et Noël. »

-« Dans mon élément, d'accord. Bientôt mon anniversaire, c'est vrai que c'est assez sympa. Mais alors pour Noël… »

Matsumoto essaya de ne pas éclater de rire et , au prix de quelques efforts, elle parvint à dire :

-« Allons, taichô, il vous va très bien ce costume d'elfe du père noël, vous avez pile la bonne taille. »


	62. Abarai Renji 3

Renji pensait avoir enfin trouver comme battre son capitaine !

Le sachant peu joueur, mis à part ces jeux de nobles auxquels le jeune lieutenant ne comprenait rien, Renji décida de faire une partie de cartes avec son supérieur, convaincu que celui-ci perdrait.

Byakuya ramassa ses cartes, en regarda quelques-uns et dit, d'un ton monocorde :

-« Full »

-« Euh… taichô, on joue à la bataille ouverte… »

-« Soit, mais full quand même. »Répondit le noble en montrant cinq de ses cartes, deux as et trois rois.

Renji, légèrement découragé, finit par s'avouer vaincu et partit.

Et oui, quoiqu'il arrive, Kuchiki Byakuya a toujours raison.


	63. N'Noitora Jirga

ecrit depuis longtemps puis paumé dans un coin de mon ordi.

* * *

Un combat plus ou moins acharné se livrait dans une des infirmeries/centres de torture de Las Noches.

-« Allons, avoue Noitora. »

-« Jamais ! Tu peux rêver, face de Bubble gum ! » Lança d'un ton bravache le quinto espada. « Et puis, j'ai le hierro le plus résistant de toute l'espada, alors des petits joujoux ne me font pas peur ! »

Szayel posa lentement ce qu'il tenait à la main et alla fouiller dans un coin de la pièce, sans se départir d'un sourire n'annonçant rien de bon.

-« Justement, rien que pour toi, je vais utiliser le modèle au-dessus. » Répondit le scientifique en sortant une énorme seringue.

-« Nnnnoooonnnn… » Hurla à la mort Noitora, tentant en vain de se libérer.

Et oui, même les arrancars doivent recevoir leurs vaccins, même ceux qui ont peur des piqûres.


	64. Zaraki Kenpachi 2

Rire serait une très très mauvaise idée… toute la 4e division le savait et faisait des efforts surshinigamiens pour garder leur sérieux, tout comme les patients, bien que, de temps à autre, un léger pouffement de rire se laissait entendre, vite réprimé.

Personne ne se moque impunément de Zaraki Kenpachi, mais il fallait bien avouer que voir un colosse comme lui, réputé aussi bien pour sa résistance que pour son ardeur guerrière (communément appelée par le commun des shinigami folie guerrière), arrivé avec une luxation de l'épaule était stupéfiant, mais alors l'entendre raconter que c'était en faisant un câlin de bonne nuit à sa fukutaichô et fille, là, c'était au-dessus de tout.

* * *

pauvre kenpachi ^^ mais bon, c'est pas encore le pire...


	65. Stark

Une bonne partie de l'espada était perplexe devant cette agitation si inhabituelle.

-« Y a pas à dire… »Commença Szayel, avant d'esquiver un coussin qui le frôla pour aller rejoindre un tas de l'autre coté du portail dimensionnel. « Ce gars est pas croyable. Ça ne donnerait presque envie de l'étudier. »

-« Comment un abruti qu'est aussi énergique éveillé que Ulquiorra l'est endormi peut passer en mode agité juste avec ça ? » Répliqua Grimmjow, sans prêter attention au haussement de sourcil d'Ulquiorra qui ne disait rien mais n'en pensait pas moins.

En quelques minutes, un énorme tas de coussins, oreillers, polochons et autres traversins fut formé sur le sol.

-« Comme quoi, pour faire se bouger Stark, faut juste lui promettre des vacances… »Commença à dire Lilinette avant que son chef ne s'effondre sur le tas nouvellement crée et ne se mette à ronfler.

-« Mais ça ne dure pas longtemps. »Acheva avec raison Haribell.

* * *

(regarde l'espada bailler comme s'il n'avait pas dormir depuis 3 mois) et ben, ça a été dur... une review pour la feignasse hueco mundienne? ou pour l'auteure, au choix ^^


	66. Unohana Retsu 2

Chaque shinigami devait, une fois par an, se soumettre à un check-up fait par la 4e division.

Vint d'abord le tour de la 11e (étant donné qu'ils étaient presque toujours là, il n'y avait pas à aller les chercher bien loin), mais leur capitaine ne vint pas à sa convocation.

Connaissant le caractère de son collègue, Unohana taichô décida d'aller elle-même le chercher. Elle se dirigea donc, d'abord, vers la 11e, pensant trouver Kenpachi en plein entraînement et s'attendant à un :

-« Bah, j'avais oublié. C'est pas un drame, onna… »

Mais au séjour des sauvages de la Soul Society, pas la moindre trace du capitaine.

Commençant à sentir son légendaire calme s'évanouir au fur et à mesure de ses recherches, Unohana arpentait maintenant le Seireitei de long en large, provoquant par la même la fuite de nombreux shinigami, plus qu'inquiets de l'aura négative qui se dégageait d'elle.

Kuchiki Byakuya eut d'ailleurs la surprise d'entendre des shinigami toquer au portail de son manoir, avant de voir, lorsqu'il l'eut ouvert, passer Unohana comment entourée d'une onde de reiatsu légèrement noirâtre, et de refermer la porte, avec un « Certains ses problèmes » en se barricadant comment si Yachiru envisageait une attaque en force pour des bonbons.

A la 4e, Hanatarô vit soudainement débarquer en courant, et en démolissant un ou deux murs, le terrible capitaine de la 11e, l'air presque…apeuré, qui le saisit par l'uniforme.

-« Vite, elle arrive… »

Quand Unohana réintégra, bredouille, sa division, elle vit le capitaine Zaraki, assis sur une table d'examen.

-« Ben, où vous étiez passée ? Je vous attendais, moi… » Crut bon de lui dire Kenpachi.

Isane, voyant son capitaine afficher un grand sourire, se dit :

-_« Il aurait vraiment pas dû lui dire ça… »_

Unohana prit par la manche l'autre capitaine, et lui dit :

-« Et si nous allions poursuivre dans mon bureau ? »

Quelques minutes après, on entendit Kenpachi pousser un cri à la limite du hollow, et Unohana sortit de son bureau, toujours avec le même sourire, regarda les shinigami présents et dit :

-« Bien, à qui le tour maintenant ? »

De l'avis général, vu l'état de la pourtant d'habitude si calme capitaine, il n'y avait vraiment pas le choix…

C'est seulement après avoir entendu cette histoire qu'Ichigo comprit pourquoi il avait été, durant la visite qu'il rendait à ses amis ce jour là, attaqué par, entre autres, des pétales de cerisier, une sorte de serpent géant, un dragon de glace, un mélange entre un bébé et une larve, …

* * *

comme dit il y a deux chapitres, le "pauvre" taichô de la 11e est mal barré ^^


	67. Kuchiki Soujun et Ginrei

Kuchiki Ginrei poussa un énième soupir intérieur en rentrant dans son bureau. Non pas que son fils soit un fukutaicho tire au flan, incapable ou autre, mais dès qu'il quittait la pièce, Soujun en profitait pour redresser les petits cadres se trouvant sur son bureau, ou sortir des tas de feuilles de ses tiroirs, et restait là, à rêvasser en souriant bêtement devant.

Bien entendu, dès qu'il sentait son père revenir, Soujun rangeait tout et se remettait au travail, mais le fait que pendant ce temps il n'accomplisse pas correctement ses tâches contrariait Ginrei.

-« Votre réunion s'est bien déroulée, père? » Demanda obligeamment le jeune homme en reprenant les dossiers qu'il avait à faire.

Le vieux taichô inclina la tête et retourna s'asseoir.

-« Et toi? Tes dossiers ne semblent pas avoir beaucoup avancé...Ne t'avais je pas demandé de cesser de rêvasser sur ces gribouillis? »

-« Si, père, mais Byakuya y met tout son cœur et veut faire plaisir en offrant ses dessins. Il est encore petit, vous savez...Nul besoin de le traiter déjà comme un adulte. » Dit le jeune homme en souriant, bien que peu certain de l'efficacité de son idée.

Ginrei ferma les yeux. Décidément, son fils ne cesserait jamais de traiter Byakuya comme un petit garçon normal, et non comme un futur chef de clan. L'enfant montrait déjà des preuves d'un sacré caractère, bien en contradiction avec l'image que Ginrei se faisait d'un haut noble.

-« Quoiqu'il en soit, tu es toi en âge depuis longtemps de te comporter correctement! Accomplir tes tâches comme il se doit ne nécessite en aucun cas de t'émouvoir de dessins représentants des choses imaginaires. » Ajouta il, en regardant la chose verte que Byakuya dessinait tout le temps et qui ne ressemblait pas à grand chose.

Soujun acheva à ranger tous les dessins dans le tiroir de son bureau, mais une feuille tomba au sol, et le jeune fukutaichô reprit consciencieusement ses dossiers, sans sembler l'avoir vue. Ginrei la ramassa et même s'il pressentait qu'il s'agissait simplement d'un dessin, il y jeta un coup d'œil. Finalement, il la plaça dans son bureau, sans un mot ou une expression.

Tout observateur externe aurait pu croire que finalement, c'était un papier de la division, mais derrière ses feuilles, Soujun sourit. Il avait bien eu raison, son père n'avait pas pu résister au dessin de Byakuya. En même temps, le petit avait bien pris soin de dessiner moustache, écharpe et haori de taichô à son bonhomme, ça aurait été dommage que son grand père n'en profite pas.


	68. Kuchiki Byakuya 5

De façon non préméditée, on reste chez les Kuchiki. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Il faisait partie d'une des plus grandes familles du Seireitei et depuis sa naissance, on ne cessait de lui répéter qu'un noble était un exemple pour le reste du monde, aussi bien dans son respect des lois, que dans sa sagesse et son courage. Même le ciel ne pourrait venir à bout de cela.

Malgré les flashs de lumière qui illuminaient la nuit et les grondements sourds, Byakuya restait droit et fier dans son lit. Soit, il n'arrivait pas à dormir, mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec l'orage, ou alors juste parce qu'autant de bruit réveillerait n'importe qui.

Tout à ses réflexions, il n'entendit pas sa porte s'ouvrir mais réussit à éviter de sursauter quand deux bras fins l'enlacèrent et l'amenèrent avec douceur contre leur propriétaire. Byakuya ferma les yeux et se laissa porter sans rien dire à la chambre voisine.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois sur le lit qu'il les rouvrit, et que ses résolutions s'effondrèrent.

-«Maman, j'ai peur de l'orage. » Dit le petit garçon d'une petite voix.

Après une bise et des paroles rassurantes de ses deux parents, Byakuya se sentit un peu mieux, mais se pelotonna quand même contre eux.

Finalement, l'idée d'être un noble grand, fort et courageux pouvait bien attendre après l'orage.

* * *

(essaie d'éviter la senbonzakuratification pour avoir montré Byakuya en mode petit et mignon) une review pour lui dire qu'il n'y a pas que moi qui le pense ainsi dans ce one shot?


End file.
